Intermittente réminiscence
by chtimigirl
Summary: Repostée - Les meurtres de plusieurs marines laissent perplexes l'équipe de Gibbs jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ne repère les éléments qui les mèneront jusqu'au tueur psychopathe. Une enquête qui réservera des surprises à l'équipe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Histoire repostée**_

_**.**_

_FFnet a retiré ma première histoire sans avertissement, semble t-il au cours d'une purge sur les fics slash. Une de mes lectrices avait attiré mon attention, il y a déjà quelque temps, en indiquant qu'elle ne trouvait plus cette fic. _

_._

_Par manque de temps, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de m'atteler à la mettre en forme afin de la remettre à disposition. Chose étant faite à présent, j'ai donc décidé de la reposter mais en même temps, choisi de la renommer. __**L'ancien titre figure dans l'image qui l'accompagne**__._

_._

_Cette histoire a été écrite au présent à l'époque, c'est ainsi que j'ai voulu la rédiger. Je n'ai pas souhaité la modifier pour cette réédition._

_._

_._

_._

_**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**N. C. I. S. – INTERMITTENTE REMINISCENCE (2007-2008)**_

_Les meurtres de plusieurs marines laissent perplexes l'équipe de Gibbs jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ne repère les éléments qui les mèneront jusqu'au tueur psychopathe. Une enquête qui réservera des surprises à l'équipe. _

_._

_Histoire slash Tony /Jethro_

_Situation temporelle : début saison deux_

_._

_._

_Ce sont précisément les tendances sexuelles déviées de leur but qui créent entre les hommes les liens les plus durables. (Sigmund Freud)_

_._

_._

_._

_**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

_._

_._

_._

**Prologue**

.

Une semaine de congés vient de se terminer pour l'équipe première du NCIS.

.

En ce lundi matin, tous ses membres reprennent leur poste. Comme à l'accoutumée, Gibbs, fin premier et café en main, sort de l'ascenseur. Il se dirige d'un pas nonchalant vers son bureau tout en prenant une gorgée de son breuvage chaud. En passant devant les bureaux de ses collaborateurs, il remarque sans y prêter plus d'attention, une veste sur le fauteuil de Tony.

.

Il a à peine le temps de contourner son espace de travail et de s'installer dans son siège que le jeune agent surgit dans leur aire de fonction. Il relève la tête, stupéfait de voir son second déjà sur place alors que l'heure est encore matinale.

.

« Tony, déjà là ! » fait-il surpris.

« Hello, Boss ! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? » lui demande Tony.

« Oui, merci. Et toi, comment se sont passées les tiennes ? » questionne t-il par routine.

« Bien » répond laconiquement son jeune agent sans s'étendre sur le sujet.

.

Gibbs observe le jeune homme avec un peu plus d'attention. Ses traits sont tirés, signe que ses congés n'ont pas été de tout repos. Il n'a pas le temps d'approfondir plus son examen que l'ascenseur s'ouvre pour laisser passer Abby, la laborantine gothique du service.

.

« Tu as oublié ça au labo, Tony » fait-elle en rapportant une poche au jeune homme.

« Merci, Abby » dit-il tout en prenant le sac et en l'enfournant dans un tiroir de son bureau.

« Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? » interroge la laborantine.

« Oui, Abby, aucun souci » fait-il.

« Eh ! Cà fait plus d'une heure que tu es avec moi et tu n'as pas desserré les dents pour dire plus de dix mots » constate t-elle, plutôt curieuse.

« Je t'assure qu'il n'y a aucun lézard avec moi, Abby » grogne t-il espérant voir la jeune femme partir.

« Dans ton cas, ce serait plutôt aucun iguane » sourit-elle, espérant dérider son ami.

.

Dans son fauteuil, Gibbs sourit lui aussi à la remarque de la jeune femme qui fait référence à la mission de leur équipe à Guantanamo où un iguane avait élu domicile dans la chambre de Tony.

.

« N'oublie pas, si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là » rappelle t-elle tout en serrant le jeune homme dans ses bras.

.

Elle se détourne et machinalement lève les yeux. Elle rencontre deux yeux bleus qui la regardent.

.

« Gibbs, t'es là toi aussi. Vous êtes matinal aujourd'hui » lance t-elle tout en s'avançant pour faire une accolade à son ami et patron.

.

Ce dernier se lève et l'embrasse à son tour.

.

« Ca va, Abby ? Tes vacances se sont bien passées ? » demande t-il.

« Pour moi, c'était génial » répond t-elle. « On ne peut pas en dire autant de certains » signe t-elle.

.

Gibbs n'a pas besoin de plus de précision pour savoir que la jeune gothique fait référence à Tony. Il se promet de pousser son agent aux confidences lorsqu'ils seront seuls tous les deux. Son manque de spontanéité le chiffonne, cette attitude ne ressemble définitivement pas à DiNozzo. Il veut en avoir le cœur net. En attendant, il se renseigne auprès de son amie. Il communique en langage des signes afin de pouvoir le faire sans éveiller les soupçons de son agent.

.

« Ouais ! On dirait. Une heure » demande t-il en signant également et en faisant un geste du menton vers Tony.

« En effet et je le soupçonne d'être arrivé encore plus tôt que çà. En plus, il n'est pas de bonne compagnie, triste et nerveux » fait-elle. « Bon, je regagne mes pénates » poursuit-elle en parlant cette fois. « A plus, peut être pour le déjeuner » précise t-elle.

« A plus, Abby » lancent dans un bel ensemble les deux hommes.

.

Tout en faisant un geste de la main, elle prend le chemin de l'ascenseur et de son laboratoire.

.

Gibbs s'avance alors vers le bureau de Tony et… lui pose une main sur l'épaule. Il serre un peu dans un geste de réconfort ou de soutien mais aussi parce qu'il en a envie. Il laisse glisser sa main le long du bras jusqu'au poignet sans oser aller plus loin. L'italien lève un regard surpris et intrigué sur son boss, puis baisse les yeux sur la main posée sur son poignet sans pour autant le libérer.

.

« Tony, si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là également » propose t-il.

« Hum ! Pas besoin de m'épancher » rétorque l'italien. « Ca va bien. »

« Tu es sûr, bien sûr, Tony. Je sais écouter… »

« Oui, à défaut de parler, tu fais un bon confident parfois » confirme son agent.

« Alors profites-en si tu veux ou si tu as besoin. Ma porte est ouverte, tu le sais » affirme l'ancien marine.

.

Il espère que le jeune homme prendra la perche qu'il lui tend. Une pression sur le poignet ramène l'attention de Tony vers le visage de son patron. L'air grave de ce dernier fait comprendre à l'italien qu'il se fait du souci pour lui. Serait-ce possible qu'il ne soit pas seulement qu'un agent ? Serait-ce qu'il le considère plus qu'un simple ami ? Il n'a pas le temps d'approfondir ses réflexions.

.

De nouveau, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent pour laisser passer la jeune femme brune qui fait partie de leur équipe, Kate Todd. Elle s'avance vers les deux hommes mais note aussitôt comme une tension. Aucun d'eux ne sourit et surtout pas Tony, chose plutôt curieuse au retour de vacances.

.

Gibbs retire sa main et se détourne ensuite pour reprendre place à son bureau. Kate fronce les sourcils devant ce tableau inhabituel. Elle salue les deux hommes et gagne sans plus de paroles son bureau tout en jetant un coup d'œil plus appuyé vers Tony. Ce dernier s'installe sur son siège et ne desserre pas les dents. Le silence qui règne dans l'espace devient peu à peu pesant et angoissant. Aucun des trois membres ne souhaite dissiper le calme alors que peu à peu, les autres agents remplissent les bureaux jusqu'alors vides.

Le quatrième membre de l'équipe, McGee, fait son apparition et envahit sans façon la bulle silencieuse de son équipe. Il salue ses collègues qui lui rendent la politesse. Lui aussi observe Tony avec un regard interrogateur à Kate lui demandant implicitement des explications. Elle secoue imperceptiblement la tête sans faire de commentaire. McGee a à peine le temps de s'installer que le téléphone de son patron sonne.

.

Aussitôt sur le qui-vive, nos trois agents sont suspendus aux propos de leur chef mais heureusement, pour l'instant, la communication semble plutôt venir de la directrice. Gibbs raccroche et part en effet en direction du MTAC où il reste un bon moment. A son retour, son expression neutre ne donne aucune indication quant au contenu de son entretien.

.

Il fait juste signe à Tony de venir avec lui et prend la direction de l'ascenseur. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, il laisse son agent sortir et le précéder. Une main sur les reins de Tony, il l'invite à prendre la direction de son café favori à quelques minutes du bureau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, Patron ? » questionne Tony plutôt étonné par la tournure des évènements.

« J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui ne va pas chez toi, Tony. Je veux savoir si je peux compter sur toi à cent pour cent ou si tu risques de me lâcher au cours d'une enquête. »

« Gibbs, je te jure que tu n'as pas à te faire de souci. Je vais bien. Arrête donc de me poser la question. On peut rentrer, maintenant ? »

« Juste une minute, je vais me chercher un café. Tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Non, merci, rien pour moi. »

.

Gibbs se dirige vers le guichet tandis que Tony reste dehors. Deux minutes plus tard, Gibbs, toujours dans la file, d'attente, se retourne pour regarder son ami. Il voit Tony au téléphone, apparemment engagé dans une conversation plutôt sérieuse, il s'agite tout en parlant et il le voit soudain se retourner brusquement et scruter les alentours du café. L'ex marine fronce les sourcils, décidément quelque chose cloche même si son agent lui soutient le contraire. Mais comme Tony est une tête de mule, il sait qu'il est inutile de tenter de lui faire avouer ce qui le perturbe.

.

Son café enfin en main, il reprend le chemin de la sortie. Arrivé silencieusement derrière son agent, il patiente quelques secondes. Tony redresse les épaules.

.

« Enfin de retour, Boss. On peut rentrer maintenant » dit tranquillement Tony sans se retourner.

.

Derrière lui, Gibbs hausse les sourcils.

.

_« Comment Tony a t-il su que j'étais là ? » _

.

« Tony, comment… ? »

« Les autres vont nous attendre, Patron et se demander ce qu'on fait » déclare l'italien tout en reprenant sa marche en direction du bâtiment fédéral.

« Bon sang, Tony… » commence Gibbs.

.

Il ne peut continuer sans crier, son agent ayant déjà pris de l'avance sur lui, resté planté sur place et un peu estomaqué de constater que l'italien ne l'a pas attendu pour rentrer. Il soupire et bien forcé de le suivre, il s'empresse de le rattraper. Tout en avançant aux côtés de son agent, Gibbs ne peut s'empêcher de penser à la situation.

.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Tony. Que tu le veuilles ou non, nous aurons une conversation sérieuse dès que possible, crois-moi, mon bonhomme. Il n'est pas dit que je vais tolérer cette situation encore longtemps. Les choses doivent bouger quitte à les provoquer. Il est plus que temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure si je ne veux pas te perdre, toi aussi. »

.

.

**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

De retour au bureau, Kate et Tim les regardent revenir, des questions pleins les yeux. Mais ni Gibbs, ni Tony ne daignent les éclairer sur leur absence ou le motif de celle-ci.

.

Leur patron a à peine le temps de s'installer derrière son bureau que le téléphone sonne. L'agent fédéral se saisit du combiné, se présente et écoute attentivement son interlocuteur. Il raccroche après avoir noté quelques mots sur un post-it, se lève et enjoint son équipe à prendre leurs affaires et le suivre.

.

« Un marine retrouvé mort au Jefferson Memorial ce matin. Tony, tu vas chercher la voiture. McGee, je vous charge de prévenir Ducky. Kate, tu me suis. Allez, on fonce » ordonne t-il tout en prenant sa veste et le chemin de la sortie.

« Eh bien ! Ca redémarre sur des chapeaux de roue » constate l'Agent Todd en prenant son sac et s'élançant à la suite de son boss.

« Les vacances sont bien finies » déclare McGee.

« Elles ne sont jamais éternelles, le Bleu, tu ne l'avais pas encore remarqué » riposte Tony en courant vers l'ascenseur avant que les portes ne se referment.

.

.

.

.

.

**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

_._

_Vous pouvez ajouter vos commentaires si vous le souhaitez. Ils sont toujours les bienvenus._


	2. 1 - QM Derek Anderson

_**Chapitre 1 : Quartier-maître Derek Anderson**_

.

La voiture venue se garer devant l'immeuble, chaque membre grimpe à bord. Tony ouvre sa portière dans l'évidente intention de céder la place du conducteur à son boss. Mais une fois n'est pas coutume, Gibbs laisse le volant à Tony.

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Tony ? Fonce, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre » lance t-il à son agent tout en prenant place à ses côtés.

« Euh ! oui, boss, tout de suite » fait-il, éberlué.

.

Il reprend place derrière le volant et s'empresse de quitter le parking afin de s'engager dans la circulation fluide malgré tout de ce début de matinée. Une demi-heure plus tard, la voiture se gare à proximité du lieu du crime. Les quatre agents descendent du véhicule et trouvent sur place une voiture de police. Un cordon de sécurité est déjà en place empêchant les curieux de s'approcher et de souiller la scène du crime.

.

Gibbs s'avance, sa plaque à la main et soulève le cordon, se glisse dessous et se dirige vers le corps sans plus s'occuper de ses collègues. Tony, sans un mot, hisse le cordon, laisse le passage à Kate et McGee avant de passer à son tour. Sans une seule parole, il prend le chemin suivi par son boss. Kate et Tim échangent un regard puis l'homme se lance.

.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Tony ? »

« J'en sais rien. Je suis arrivée ce matin, il était déjà là et Gibbs et lui étaient ensemble en train de discuter. Ils se sont séparés et n'ont pas desserré les dents depuis. »

« Il a dû se passer quelque chose durant les vacances de Tony. C'est pas son genre de rester sans se vanter de ce qu'il a fait et de nous faire saliver » fait remarquer le jeune homme.

« Oui. J'irais voir Abby, elle sait peut être quelque chose. »

« Dites, vous deux, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain » lance tout à coup Gibbs.

.

Kate et Tim se dépêchent de les rejoindre. Tony est déjà au travail, les croquis sont bien avancés d'après ce que peut voir la jeune femme. Concentré, Tony ne prête aucune attention aux autres lorsque le patron confie les photos à Kate et les indices à McGee. Ce dernier pose les petites étiquettes pour permettre à Kate de photographier lorsque Tony lève la tête et remarque quelque chose qui semble l'intriguer. D'un pas rapide, il s'approche et soulève doucement, à l'aide de son crayon, une feuille près de la tête de la victime.

.

•« Kate, tu peux prendre une photo de çà » demande t-il en se relevant. « McGee, un sachet à indices, s'il te plait. »

.

Etonné de voir son agent modifier sa tâche, Gibbs s'approche et demande.

.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tony ? »

« Je ne sais pas, patron. On n'est pas en été et pourtant les papillons sont de sortie » indique t-il en montrant sa trouvaille et en la plaçant dans le sachet tendu par le bleu. « Très curieux, on dirait un papillon de collection. »

« A quoi tu vois çà ? » interroge Kate intriguée malgré elle.

« Regarde, son abdomen a été percé afin de le fixer sur un support » montre t-il après avoir refermé le sachet.

« Je ne vois rien, Tony. »

« Il a raison, Kate » fait McGee en inspectant le corps minutieusement. « Le corps est bien troué. »

« DiNozzo a une très bonne vue, Kate, ne l'oublie pas. »

« Peut être mais il fallait le voir, ce trou. »

« Et c'est quoi, comme papillon, çà. Il faudra demander à Abby » note McGee.

« Inutile, c'est un daphnis » répond aussitôt Tony à la surprise générale en remettant son sachet entre les mains du bleu.

.

Puis, sans autre mot, il s'éloigne et rejoint Ducky ainsi que Palmer qui viennent d'arriver avec le fourgon tandis que Kate, McGee et Gibbs se regardent très étonnés.

.

« D'où sort-il le nom de ce papillon ? J'ignorais qu'il en connaissait » note Kate dépitée de découvrir qu'il sait quelque chose qu'elle ignore.

« C'est DiNozzo, Kate. Il est toujours capable de nous surprendre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ca, c'est sûr » certifie la jeune femme.

« Ducky, tu arrives enfin » fait le chef à son médecin légiste.

« Oui, nous avons été pris dans un embouteillage. »

« Patron, j'ai trouvé un portefeuille » les interrompt soudain Tony. « Notre marine s'appelle Quartier-maître de première classe Derek Anderson. Il a 20 ans et est basé à Norfolk. J'ai pris les photos » précise t-il avant toute remarque.

« Bien, Tony. Tu donnes çà à McGee. »

.

Gibbs laisse le temps au médecin pour examiner la victime et faire ses premières remarques.

.

« Ducky, que peux-tu me dire ? »

« Notre jeune ami a été tué par arme blanche mais tu t'en es déjà rendu compte » précise t-il. « L'heure de la mort se situe entre cinq et six heures ce matin » estime t-il en retirant le thermomètre du foie de la victime. « Cependant, la quantité de sang n'est pas suffisamment importante. »

« Tu veux dire que le crime n'a pas eu lieu ici » conclut l'ancien marine.

« Cà m'en a tout l'air, Jethro. On a déplacé le corps. »

« Patron » accourt McGee, « j'ai trouvé un poignard ensanglanté. »

« Un assassin qui laisse l'arme du crime, bizarre » réfléchit Gibbs. « Bon, très bien. On ratisse sur un périmètre de cinquante mètres autour de la victime. On pourrait avoir la surprise de découvrir d'autres choses. »

.

Durant plus d'une demi-heure, les quatre agents inspectent minutieusement le sol mais ne découvrent rien d'autre. Gibbs fait cesser les recherches et ordonne le retour au bureau où Ducky les a déjà précédés.

.

Aussitôt arrivés, chacun s'empresse de vaquer à sa tâche. McGee descend les indices à Abby, Kate suit Gibbs en salle d'autopsie et Tony se dirige vers son bureau. Il lance aussitôt une recherche sur le jeune marine et attend les résultats qu'il imprime ensuite pour constituer le dossier. Il rejoint le reste de l'équipe à la morgue. Au lieu de rester sagement auprès des autres, Gibbs le voit faire les cent pas, le regard rivé sur le corps.

.

« Ducky, quelles précisions as-tu ? » s'informe le boss.

« Notre marine ici présent a bien été égorgé. D'après la forme de la lésion, il a été attaqué par derrière et par un droitier. La profondeur de la blessure correspond à la longueur et la forme de la lame de l'arme que Timothy a trouvée. Je n'ai relevé aucun poil, aucun cheveu inconnu sur le corps. Ce jeune homme a été frappé par surprise par un homme plus grand que lui. »

« A quoi vois-tu çà, Ducky ? » demande Kate.

« La hauteur de la blessure et l'absence de marques d'autodéfense sur les mains et les bras » annonce Tony tout en faisant sans cesse le tour de la table où est allongé le corps.

« Très bonne déduction, Anthony » sourit Ducky. « C'est effectivement çà. »

« Depuis quand t'es capable de faire de telles déductions, Tony ? » s'enquiert Kate dépitée.

« Depuis le temps qu'il assiste aux autopsies, il a retenu quelques petites choses, Kate » fait Gibbs goguenard.

.

Tony regarde son chef mais ne relève pas la remarque blessante de sa collègue. Gibbs ne peut s'empêcher de noter la nervosité de son agent. Rarement, il a vu Tony dans un tel état.

.

« Oh ! une précision. Il a été privé de nourriture et d'eau durant les deux jours qui ont précédé sa mort. »

« Tu fais le nécessaire pour ton rapport dès que possible, Ducky » enjoint le marine.

« Comme d'habitude, Jethro, comme d'habitude » répond le légiste tout en saluant les agents qui prennent le chemin de la sortie. « Anthony ? » appelle t-il avant que celui-ci ne sorte.

« Oui, Ducky ? » interroge le jeune homme en stoppant sa progression.

« Je peux te parler une minute ? » demande le vieil homme.

« Bien sûr. Je repasse tout à l'heure. »

« Non, inutile. Ca ne prendra pas longtemps. »

.

Il lui fait signe de se rapprocher et de pénétrer dans son bureau dont il ferme la porte. L'air de rien, le légiste a bien remarqué l'attitude plus qu'étrange du jeune homme sur la scène du crime et durant les explications préliminaires.

.

« Tu sembles perturbé par quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Est-ce que je peux t'aider d'une quelconque façon ? »

« Non, merci, Ducky. Ca va bien. Pourquoi me demandez-vous tous çà ? Il y a déjà eu Abby et Gibbs, maintenant toi. J'ai bien vu les regards de Kate et du bleu. Qu'est-ce qui cloche ? »

« Anthony, tu n'as pas abreuvé l'équipe de tes habituelles plaisanteries. Nous nous inquiétons et c'est normal. »

« Eh bien ! C'est pas la peine. C'est pas parce que j'ai pas fait rigoler la galerie que çà va mal. J'ai aussi le droit d'être sérieux, non ? »

« Bien sûr, Anthony. C'est tout à fait ton droit. Si tu as besoin, n'hésites pas, je suis là. »

« Merci, Ducky. J'y vais, Gibbs va me chercher. »

« Je te laisse alors. A bientôt. »

« A plus. »

.

Le jeune homme sort du bureau et franchit les portes de la morgue sous le regard soucieux du senior. Il gagne le labo d'Abby où ses collègues sont sûrement réunis pour connaître les premières observations de la laborantine. Et, en effet, en passant les portes, il entend sa voix répondre.

.

« Gibbs, un peu de patience. C'est pas en me pressant que le travail se fera plus vite. Il faut du temps pour effectuer les analyses préliminaires. »

« Alors, tu m'appelles dès que tu as quelque chose, Abby » fait le boss en prenant le chemin de la sortie.

« Eh ! J'ai pas dit que j'avais rien. Le poignard utilisé est un modèle courant qu'on trouve dans n'importe quelle bonne armurerie. Celui-ci n'a jamais servi, il est vierge » indique t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Qu'as-tu d'autre ? »

« Le papillon. J'ai trouvé… »

« Oui, Tony nous en a déjà indiqué le nom » l'informe Gibbs.

« Wouah ! Tony, dis-moi ce que tu sais pour voir. »

« C'est un daphnis ou encore appelé fadet des tourbières. C'est un lépidoptère appartenant à la famille des Nymphalidae. Il provient du nord-ouest de l'Europe et se retrouve jusqu'au Pacifique, sur tout le continent nord américain. »

« Bravo, mec. Tu sais quelque chose d'autre. »

« Un peu. L'envergure du mâle est de 20 mm, çà correspond au spécimen qu'on a recueilli. On le trouve généralement en juin. Son habitat naturel est composé de tourbières et de marécages et les plantes qu'il affectionne sont les linaigrettes. »

« Wouah ! Topes là, Tony. C'est un sans faute. Dis donc, je savais pas que tu connaissais les papillons. »

« Sans commentaire, Abs » lui répond Tony pour couper court à ces questions mais aussi à celles des autres agents qu'il pressent.

« Comme tu veux ! Le spécimen que vous avez trouvé est bien un mâle. Bon, c'est tout ce que j'ai pour l'instant, Gibbs. »

« Merci, Tony. Tu m'appelles, Abby. »

« Compte sur moi, Patron. »

.

Puis l'équipe quitte le sanctuaire de la jeune femme, Tony en dernier. Au dernier moment avant de franchir les portes, il se retourne et sourit à la gothique qui lui rend son sourire et un signe du pouce lui signifiant la victoire.

.

Revenu à leurs bureaux respectifs, Gibbs leur demande d'effectuer les recherches préliminaires. Tony s'empare alors de la télécommande de l'écran vidéo et affiche une photo du jeune marine. Les trois agents lèvent un regard curieux et intrigué. Sans s'en apercevoir, Tony commence à débiter ses informations tout en s'asseyant sur son bureau.

.

« Derek Anderson, né le 20 juillet 1983 à Peoria… »

« Dans la ville où tu as travaillé, Tony. »

« Non, Kate. Né à Peoria dans l'état d'Arizona et non de l'Illinois » reprend t-il. « Il a une sœur cadette, Amy. Son père est professeur d'histoire et sa mère secrétaire et ils vivent toujours là-bas. Aucun casier judiciaire. Permis de conduire pour une voiture qu'il n'a plus, elle a été détruite dans un accident causé par un tiers. Il est entré dans la marine il y a un an. Il était bien noté, n'avait pas de problèmes majeurs, son dossier est nickel, pas de blâmes. Il effectuait un stage de trois mois ici à Washington avant de regagner son port d'attache, Norfolk. C'est tout ce que j'ai pour l'instant. »

« Bien, trouvez-moi son adresse, ses amis, enfin tout ce qui peut nous servir. »

.

Gibbs laisse ses agents effectués tranquillement leurs recherches. Il descend à la morgue. Il écoute patiemment Ducky lui faire part des découvertes au fur et à mesure de l'autopsie tandis qu'il les émaille de remarques plus ou moins éloignées. A aucun moment, Gibbs ne relève ce que les anecdotes de Ducky ont de fantaisiste, preuve qu'il écoute son ami d'une oreille distraite. Le médecin a bien vu qu'il est plutôt préoccupé.

.

« Jethro, tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas ? » finit-il par demander.

« Rien, Ducky. Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser… ? »

« Tu n'as pas fait la moindre réflexion sur mon discours parfois absurde, signe que tu n'as pas écouté un traître mot de ce que j'ai dit, mon ami, tout simplement. »

« Désolé, Ducky, j'étais dans mes pensées. »

« Pensées qui concernent le jeune Anthony, je présume. »

.

Gibbs se tourne vers le légiste et le regarde, l'étonnement peint sur son visage.

.

« Serais-tu devenu devin sans m'en avertir, Ducky ? »

« Oh ! Je n'ai pas de mérite, tu n'es pas difficile à deviner en ce moment. On ne peut pas en dire autant de notre italien et il n'a pas l'air de vouloir discuter de ce qui le trouble même s'il prétend le contraire. »

« Tu lui as posé la question ? »

« Bien sûr, tout à l'heure lorsque vous êtes descendu et il m'a soutenu que tout allait bien. »

« Un beau et pieux mensonge de la part de Tony. Même Abby m'en a fait la remarque ce matin. Il est arrivé au bureau avec pas mal d'avance et n'a pas dit plus de dix mots en une heure selon elle. »

« Il faudrait voir à lui tirer les vers du nez rapidement si nous ne voulons pas le voir déprimer, Jethro. Ce n'est pas dans la nature de Tony d'être aussi sérieux. »

« Ouais ! Mais qui va les lui tirer les vers ? Tu as une idée peut être ? »

« Il est évident qu'il ne peut s'agir que de toi, voyons. Il te parlera peut être plus facilement qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. »

« J'en suis pas si sûr, moi. Enfin, on verra. Tu m'envoies ton rapport. »

« En temps et en heure, comme d'habitude, Jethro. Allez, va rejoindre ton équipe et laisse-moi finir. »

« D'accord, à plus tard, Ducky et merci. »

« De rien, mon ami. »

.

Gibbs quitte alors la morgue pour revenir voir Abby. La gothique n'a pas encore plus d'infos.

.

« Gibbs, rien de bien intéressant à part ce que tu sais déjà. L'analyse de sang a révélé que le poignard est bien l'arme du crime. Le sang correspond à celui de la victime, A négatif. Notre marine était diabétique, ce que te confirmera l'autopsie. J'ai retrouvé de l'insuline dans son sang ainsi que sur celui sur le couteau. »

« Autre chose, Abby. »

« Je n'ai retrouvé aucune fibre, aucun cheveu, aucun poil curieux sur les vêtements de notre victime à part de l'herbe mais je suppose que c'est normal vu l'endroit où vous l'avez découvert. »

« Le papillon ! »

« Le papillon est bien ce que Tony nous en a dit. Il vient très certainement d'une collection puisque l'abdomen est percé. »

« Ca aussi, Tony nous l'avait dit. »

« Bien. Si Tony veut ma place, il n'avait qu'à me le dire » lui répond Abby en souriant.

« Non, Abby. Dis-moi, tu ne trouves pas curieux qu'il sache tout çà sur un papillon qu'il a examiné à peine quelques secondes. »

« Si, jamais il ne m'avait dit avoir de telles connaissances. »

.

Elle fait face au boss et les poings sur les hanches, elle déclare.

.

« Tu sais, Gibbs, depuis quatre ans que l'on a fait sa connaissance, il y a encore des tas de choses qu'on ne sait pas sur notre bel italien. Tu as remarqué que les rares informations qu'il nous donne concernent des choses sans importance. »

« Tu as raison, il est plutôt avare de confidences » confirme le patron.

« Hum ! J'en connais un autre qui est comme çà » fait-elle en plantant son regard dans celui de Gibbs.

« Pour un garçon aussi bavard, il sait bien garder ses secrets » affirme l'ancien marine en tentant de détourner la conversation.

« Fais pas celui qui n'a rien entendu » gronde Abby.

« A quel sujet, ma belle » répond t-il innocemment en prenant le chemin de la sortie.

.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, il soupire et se passe la main sur la nuque. Il sent que la journée ne va pas être de tout repos si chacun ne cesse de spéculer sur l'humeur de son agent. Il ne peut s'empêcher lui-même d'être préoccupé. Cependant, ses raisons sont aussi toutes autres. Ses propres interrogations viennent s'ajouter à celles que pose déjà l'attitude de Tony.

.

Il rejoint l'espace des bureaux où ses agents pianotent sur leur clavier consciencieusement.

.

« Du nouveau ? »

« Oui » fait Tony. « Notre quartier-maître était affecté au service des approvisionnements et il était en stage à Washington pour une durée de trois mois. Il venait de commencer sa formation depuis quinze jours pour parfaire ses connaissances en informatique. A Norfolk, il partageait un logement avec un autre marine depuis un an. Aucun problème avec son colocataire, pas de petite amie. Très peu d'amis en dehors de ses collègues avec qui il s'entend relativement bien mais il ne les fréquente pas en dehors du travail. »

« Ses relevés bancaires n'indiquent rien d'inhabituel » continue McGee. « Son salaire lui permettait de vivre aisément, sans excès. Pas de dépenses extraordinaires. Il rentrait une fois par trimestre chez lui pour voir ses parents. Il jouait aussi sur Internet sur le site d'un jeu plutôt populaire. D'après son ami, il y consacrait presque toutes ses soirées en dehors d'une seule, le jeudi soir. Il sortait et se rendait dans un club de bowling pour y jouer durant deux à trois heures. »

« Il a loué un meublé pour la durée de son stage ici à Washington » ajoute Kate. « Sa logeuse dit qu'elle n'a pas de problème avec lui, un gars tranquille dont les voisins ne se plaignent pas. »

« Comment un marine aussi nickel et qui n'a pas d'ennemi peut-il être devenu la victime d'un meurtre aussi sordide ? » interroge Gibbs. « Ca n'a pas de sens, il doit y avoir quelque chose qui nous a échappé. »

« Une victime au hasard » propose Kate.

« Un tueur occasionnel et un meurtre gratuit » renchérit McGee.

« Ou le premier d'une longue série » indique Tony en soupirant.

.

Kate et Gibbs regardent curieusement Tony. Ce dernier lève la tête et voit les deux regards fixés sur lui.

.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demande t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il y aura d'autres meurtres ? Tu es dans la tête du tueur ou tu es profileur peut être » ironise Kate.

« Dis-moi, chère Kate, tu es dans la mauvaise période du mois ou quoi ? Tu me cherches depuis un moment et j'aimerais bien savoir pour quelles raisons » enchaîne Tony avec vivacité et agacement.

« Ca va pas la tête » répond vivement la jeune femme. « Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, tu ne m'intéresses pas assez pour que je te cherche comme tu dis. »

« C'est pourtant le cas, Kate » remarque alors McGee doucement. « Tu mets en doute les informations qu'il nous a données sur le terrain. »

« Quoi ? » fait-elle en colère. « Gibbs, dis-leur qu'ils disent n'importe quoi. »

« Désolé, Kate mais ils ont raison. Tu n'as pas été tendre avec Tony depuis ce matin. Y aurait-il une raison particulière à ton comportement dont tu voudrais nous parler ? » insiste le patron.

« Rien, il n'y a rien » assure t-elle en se détournant.

.

Comment pourrait-elle avouer qu'elle se sent jalouse de son collègue sans révéler la cause de cette jalousie ? Non seulement elle ose s'avouer les sentiments que lui inspire son patron mais elle a remarqué que celui-ci ne semble pas faire cas de ce qu'elle ressent pour lui. Elle a bien noté quelques détails qui lui font penser que ses inclinaisons ne vont pas envers elle mais envers une personne à laquelle elle n'aurait pas pensé. Si ses soupçons ne sont que des doutes, elle ne peut pas en faire cas sans se montrer ridicule et surtout sans avoir de preuves flagrantes.

.

« Bien. Bon boulot, Tony » le félicite Gibbs. « Kate et McGee, vous allez à son appartement. »

.

De retour deux heures plus tard, les deux agents avouent n'avoir rien trouvé d'intéressant ou de suspect. Aucune visite suspecte, la chambre était bien rangée, les affaires personnelles peu nombreuses, les empreintes relevées envoyées à Abby. L'ordinateur et le téléphone ont été vérifiés, même constat.

.

Le rapport de Ducky confirme les premières constatations effectuées sur le terrain et le compte-rendu préliminaire exposé plus tôt. Les observations et analyses d'Abby se sont vérifiées, la laborantine ne peut apporter de nouveaux éléments.

.

Gibbs rage de ne pouvoir trouver un seul indice utilisable. Comme l'a souligné le légiste, la scène de crime où le corps a été trouvé n'est pas la véritable scène. Il en est là de ses réflexions lorsque Tony s'avance vers son bureau.

.

« Dis, Gibbs, t'as pas l'impression que ce qu'on a vu ce matin, c'était une mise en scène ? Retrouver l'arme, le portefeuille de la victime sur place, on a déjà vu mais c'est pas là que notre marine a été tué. »

.

Très étonné par la déclaration de l'italien, Gibbs le regarde bizarrement. Ni Ducky, ni lui n'ont fait part de cette possibilité à ses agents. Décidément, soit Tony le connaît trop bien, soit il est devenu bigrement fort en tant qu'agent. Il espère simplement que la seconde solution est la bonne. Dans le cas contraire, il lui faudra redoubler de prudence.

.

« Pourquoi as-tu cette sensation ? Quelque chose qui te serait familier ? »

« Non, rien. Mais le sang, y en avait pas assez pour qu'il soit décédé à cet endroit. »

« C'est aussi ce que nous pensons, Ducky et moi. Tu deviens très fort, Tony. Bravo. »

« Pas de quoi. C'est évident qu'avec une entaille pareille, il aurait dû se vider sur place » constate Tony.

« Si c'est si évident, pourquoi ni Kate, ni McGee n'en ont fait la remarque. »

« Cà, j'en sais rien, je suis pas dans leur tête, patron. »

.

Après ces quelques remarques, Gibbs laisse Tony reprendre ses recherches.

.

L'enquête au point mort et le manque d'indices sérieux oblige Gibbs à libérer ses agents après avoir tenté tout leur possible pour trouver un quelconque mobile à la mort du jeune marine.

.

Durant la journée du lendemain, chacun reprend ses investigations sans plus de résultats que la première fois. Gibbs s'énerve de ne pouvoir émettre aucune hypothèse, aucune théorie ne se dessine au vu des éléments du dossier.

.

.

.

.

A suivre…


	3. Chapitre 2 : Enseig Iris Newman

_**Chapitre 2 : Enseigne Iris Niemann **_

.

Deux jours après la découverte du corps de Derek Anderson, Gibbs reçoit un nouvel appel. Une jeune femme marine tuée au Franklin Roosevelt Memorial, apparemment égorgée.

.

« Ça a un air de déjà vu » murmure Tony.

« Comme tu dis, Tony » lance Gibbs en lui jetant les clés.

.

Il invite de la main ses collaborateurs à le précéder, Kate et McGee en tête suivis de Tony. Gibbs ferme la marche non sans avoir posé la main sur les reins de Tony qui ne s'en formalise pas puisque son boss le presse de hâter le pas.

.

« Allez, Tony, on ne traîne pas » lui fait-il.

.

Il profite de cet ordre pour laisser sa main au creux du dos de son agent sans que son geste ne paraisse trop suspect. Il note mentalement de renouveler çà, aucun regard curieux de la part de ses autres collègues ne s'est manifesté. Kate, dos à la porte, n'a pas vu le geste de son patron.

.

Le trajet en voiture se fait en silence, Gibbs au volant. Il remarque également que Tony, installé sur le siège passager à ses côtés, a le poing gauche serré et posé sur sa cuisse, signe qu'il redoute la conduite de son boss. La circulation importante l'oblige à réfréner son envie de foncer à toute vitesse. Il est donc contraint de rouler plus modérément pour une fois. Il voit le poing se desserrer et la main se poser à plat, le corps s'enfonce plus confortablement dans le siège.

.

Une fois sur place, l'équipe se déploie comme la dernière fois et les mêmes tâches sont dévolues aux mêmes agents. Et comme la première fois, Tony fait les croquis puis inspecte les alentours immédiats de la scène de crime. Gibbs l'observe de loin sans en avoir l'air. Il note ainsi que le jeune agent lance de fréquents coups d'œil parmi la foule. Il le voit même se retourner brusquement et scruter les quelques rares badauds présents au-delà du cordon de sécurité.

.

« Boss, j'ai trouvé l'arme » annonce l'italien au bout de deux minutes.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ? » demande Gibbs.

« On dirait que c'est une dague » rapporte le jeune homme.

« Une dague, c'est quoi encore ? »

« Ca » réplique Tony en brandissant le sac d'indices qu'il remet à McGee.

.

Il continue de farfouiller par acquis de conscience et ce qu'il trouve le glace : un nouveau papillon.

.

« Gibbs, nous avons affaire à un tueur en série » lâche t-il soudain.

« Et à quoi tu vois çà, DiNozzo ? » questionne le patron.

« A çà, un nouveau papillon » réplique vivement Tony.

« Et tu es capable de nous donner son nom ? » ironise Kate.

« Un Graellsia Isabellae Graells et c'est une femelle » précise l'agent fédéral sous le regard furieux de Kate et amusé de Gibbs.

« Tu es sûr de toi, Tony » persifle la jeune femme. « Non parce que… »

« S'il le dit, Kate, tu peux être sûre que c'est vrai » coupe l'ancien marine. « Il ne s'amusera pas à avancer quelque chose s'il n'est pas certain de son fait. »

« Patron » apostrophe McGee, « le portefeuille de la victime. Elle s'appelait Iris Niemann, 23 ans. Enseigne de seconde classe, basée à Norfolk. »

« Ducky, tes premières impressions. »

« Eh bien ! Elle a été poignardée et d'après la blessure, je dirais que c'était un gaucher. L'heure de la mort remonte à trois ou quatre heures pas plus, donc au tout début du jour. Cinq heures du matin. »

« Un gaucher ? Ca veut dire que nous avons deux tueurs. Bon sang, je sens que cette enquête va nous donner des migraines » soupire Tony.

« Le mode opératoire est similaire pourtant » remarque Ducky. « Notre tueur était plus grand que la victime et l'attaque a eu lieu également de dos. »

« Des indices sont semblables, je vois mal deux tueurs différents signés tous deux leur forfait avec un papillon. En général, ce genre de malade cherche quelque chose qui les distingue des autres » note Kate perplexe.

« Ou des informations ont filtré et nous avons un copieur » suppose Gibbs.

« Un sacré copieur, alors. Il faut drôlement s'y connaître en papillon pour distinguer un mâle d'une femelle » assure Tony.

« Et tu penses que c'est impossible, Monsieur Je sais tout » se moque la jeune femme.

.

La remarque se veut blessante mais Tony ne relève pas. Seul un regard noir de sa part envers la jeune femme est la réponse qu'il lui fait. Kate est dépitée, depuis deux jours, ses piques ne font aucun effet à l'italien. Elle trouve çà bizarre.

.

« Bon, on emballe et on rentre » annonce le boss alors que le légiste reprend la route avec son assistant.

.

Dans la voiture, et contrairement à ses habitudes, Tony ne desserre pas les dents. Pensif, il rumine quelque chose que lui seul connaît. De temps en temps, Gibbs lui jette un regard en coin, lui également aussi perplexe que les autres, son meilleur agent a vraiment une attitude bizarre depuis son retour de vacances.

.

De retour au bureau, chacun s'affaire à son poste afin de connaître tout sur la victime. Cette fois, McGee coiffe tout le monde en sortant une brève biographie de la jeune femme.

.

« Patron, j'ai son dossier. Iris Niemann est née à New York le 15 février 1980. Elle est fille unique. Ses parents ont divorcé, son père vit sur la côte ouest à Seattle. Sa mère s'est remariée et vit désormais à Baltimore. Elle a intégré la marine il y a cinq ans, à sa sortie de lycée. »

« Bien, je veux connaître ses déplacements durant la semaine passée. Pour quelles raisons est-elle à Washington ? Tout ce qui peut nous aider à faire le lien avec le meurtre d'Anderson. »

« Et tu veux ça pour hier, comme d'hab, boss » avance timidement Tony.

.

Il pousse un soupir et se passe une main lasse sur le visage puis sur la nuque tout en faisant bouger sa tête. A le voir faire, Jethro comprend aussitôt que son agent n'est pas loin de devoir lutter contre une sacrée migraine. Il remarque aussi les grands cernes qui soulignent les yeux si verts de Tony, signe évident qu'il ne dort pas assez et que la fatigue s'accumule.

.

Au lieu de rugir sur ses équipiers, Gibbs réfrène sa colère et pousse lui aussi un discret soupir. Prenant sa décision, il fait signe à Tony de le suivre.

.

« Nous allons voir Abby et Ducky. Vous me faites ces recherches » fait le patron à Kate et Tim avant de partir vers l'ascenseur.

.

Une fois dans la cabine, il fixe son regard sur Tony, appuyé sur la paroi, les yeux fermés et les lèvres serrées. Il comprend à son attitude qu'un mal de tête tenace sévit. Les portes s'ouvrent et ils rejoignent le labo de la gothique.

.

Les indices déposés plus tôt chez Abby sont en cours d'analyse, elle ne peut leur faire part de ses constatations aussi vite même si Gibbs pense qu'elle a tout d'une super woman.

.

Ils s'orientent ensuite jusqu'à la morgue. Ducky leur indique ses premières observations : un tueur gaucher, une arme blanche (certainement la dague découverte sur les lieux), jeûne et déshydratation comme pour le précédent et surtout pas de viol. Par contre, la demoiselle était enceinte de cinq semaines environ. Aucun signe de nausées matinales prononcées. Sans doute, cette grossesse lui était-elle encore inconnue.

.

A cette nouvelle, Tony sursaute et gémit. Il ne peut s'empêcher de pâlir et il quitte la salle d'autopsie presque en courant. Il appelle l'ascenseur et les portes se referment sur lui avant que Gibbs, parti sur les pas de son agent, n'ait pu les franchir. Furieux, il tape rageusement sur les portes fermées dans l'attente de rappeler l'appareil.

.

Une fois celui-ci revenu au sous-sol, il s'empresse de monter et de regagner l'étage des bureaux. Sorti, il constate aussitôt que Tony n'est pas à son bureau.

.

« Tony n'est pas revenu ici ? » interroge t-il les deux agents restés sur place.

« Non, il n'est pas passé. Quelque chose ne va pas, Gibbs ? » demande l'Agent Todd légèrement crispée dans l'attente de la réponse.

« Je ne sais pas, Kate. Ducky vient de nous annoncer que notre victime était enceinte et cette nouvelle a pour le moins perturbé Tony. »

« A ce point ! Pauvre petite chose » ironise t-elle.

.

Gibbs s'approche vivement du bureau de la jeune femme et se plante directement dans son champ de vision. Il s'incline vers elle, les mains posés sur le meuble. Un coup d'œil rapide vers McGee qui ne se préoccupe pas d'eux et Gibbs attaque aussitôt.

.

« Kate, je te prie de cesser tes remarques à double sens et tes commentaires acerbes sur Tony. Si ton attitude devait persister, je me verrais dans l'obligation de me séparer, à regret certes, de tes services. »

« Eh ! Attends un instant, Gibbs. Tu peux me dire pourquoi depuis quelques jours, tout ce que je dis à Tony t'embête. On dirait que tu t'es institué son défenseur. Il me semble qu'il est un grand garçon et qu'il peut se défendre seul. »

« Je ne me répéterai pas, Kate. Ou tu cesses ce jeu stupide ou tu vires. A toi de choisir. Et je t'interdis de dire quoi que ce soit à Tony. Si toi, tu n'as pas compris de quoi il retourne, je me demande ce que tu fais dans mon équipe. »

« Tu veux dire quoi par là ? » s'enquiert la jeune femme.

« Allons, Kate. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué… »

« Si mais peut être que je me suis fourvoyée » fait-elle précipitamment.

« A quel sujet ? » s'étonne le boss.

« Tony et toi, bien sûr. »

« Quoi ? Mais de quoi parles-tu, enfin ? » rugit Gibbs furieux de s'être suffisamment dévoilé pour attirer son attention.

« Rien, laisse, je crois bien que j'ai interprété de travers… »

« Kate, Kate ! Tony ne va pas bien du tout. J'en ignore la cause et je ne veux surtout pas le bouleverser plus qu'il ne l'ait déjà. Bien compris, Kate ? »

« Oui, j'ai saisi. Désolée, je vais faire un effort, je te promets. »

« Bien, Je compte sur toi » répond-il en se redressant.

.

Un regard en direction de McGee puis un nouveau vers Kate et il prend la direction de l'ascenseur. Il ignore où Tony a pu se précipiter à sa sortie de la morgue. Alors, il se rend au labo d'Abby, peut être pourra t-elle le renseigner. En arrivant toujours aussi silencieusement, il remarque de suite qu'elle est seule dans son antre.

.

« Abby, Tony ne serait pas venu te voir, par hasard ? »

.

La gothique sursaute et se tourne vers lui, le regard perplexe.

.

« Tony ! Tu as perdu Tony, Gibbs ? Comment ça se fait ? Il était avec toi tout à l'heure et n'est pas revenu me voir depuis » précise-t-elle lorsqu'elle se rend compte que son boss montre des signes d'impatience.

« Tu ne saurais pas où je peux le trouver. Il est sorti bouleversé de la morgue lorsque Ducky nous a appris que notre marine était enceinte. »

« Je sais, Gibbs, Duckyman m'a informé. Tu trouveras certainement ton agent sur le toit du bâtiment. Il va s'y réfugier lorsque quelque chose le perturbe ou qu'il a envie d'être un peu seul. »

« Merci, petite fille » fait-il en venant l'embrasser et lui serrer l'épaule dans un geste de réconfort.

« Gibbs, vas-y mollo avec Tony, j'ai pas l'impression qu'il va bien en ce moment. Il est…. »

« Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais le dorloter. »

« Sûr ou tu me dis ça uniquement pour me faire plaisir » émet-elle dubitative.

« Sûr et certain. Je vais de ce pas aller le consoler un peu. »

.

Sur ces paroles, il prend le chemin de la sortie et l'escalier menant au toit du bâtiment. Une fois à destination, il parcourt du regard l'espace dans l'espoir d'apercevoir son agent. Aucune trace de l'italien. Il avance un peu de quelques pas, puis contourne un pilier de ventilation et découvre Tony. Il s'est réfugié dans un coin isolé protégé par un muret. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, les mains sur la tête posée sur ses genoux, il donne l'image même de la désolation. Gibbs se pose même la question de savoir s'il n'est pas en train de pleurer.

.

Il s'avance doucement dans le but de ne pas l'effrayer. A quelques pas de son agent, il voit Tony lever la tête et le regarder. Ses grands yeux verts sont noyés de larmes et son visage est blanc. Ses yeux rouges et des traces indiquent qu'il a dû verser des pleurs durant un bon moment. Le cœur serré, Gibbs s'agenouille pour être à sa hauteur et sans parler, il entoure l'italien de ses bras et pose sa tête tout contre la sienne. Une main vient caresser les cheveux bruns et l'autre son dos. Aucun mot n'est échangé, Jethro sait et comprend que Tony a juste besoin de réconfort et de soutien. Les questions seront pour plus tard.

.

Durant plusieurs minutes, les deux hommes restent dans la même position, le temps pour Tony de se reprendre et d'avoir le courage de croiser à nouveau le regard de son boss. Pour Gibbs, le moment est unique, il savoure le corps du jeune homme pressé contre le sien. Juste avant de se redresser, il ne peut s'empêcher de déposer un baiser dans les cheveux soyeux. Lentement, il se dégage et se sépare à regret de ce contact qu'il a vivement apprécié. Il se relève permettant ainsi à Tony d'en faire de même.

.

L'ancien policier se tourne vers son patron et leurs regards se capturent plongeant chacun dans celui de l'autre. Gibbs peut lire dans celui de l'italien une grande tristesse qu'il conçoit tandis que Tony lit dans celui de son boss une grande douceur qu'il ne comprend pas. Une main vient se poser sur son bras, le presse, puis glisse jusqu'à la main qu'elle tire en direction de la porte.

.

« Viens, nous allons passer au labo d'Abby avant de rejoindre les autres. Elle aura sûrement un remède pour effacer tes yeux rouges. Inutile de provoquer des questions embarrassantes, n'est ce pas ? »

« Merci, Patron, j'apprécie que tu n'en poses pas toi-même. »

« Je serai là lorsque tu te décideras à parler. N'attends cependant pas trop, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. »

.

Tous deux rejoignent rapidement le labo de la scientifique qui, les voyant revenir ensemble, scrute aussitôt les deux visages tournés vers elle. Sans perdre un instant, elle se dirige vers son bureau et ouvre une petite armoire de laquelle elle sort un minuscule flacon et deux cotons qu'elle imbibe du produit contenu dans la bouteille. Elle revient vers son ami et lui tend les compresses qu'il prend sans un mot.

.

« Pose-les sur tes yeux, ils devraient dégonfler dans quelques minutes et atténuer l'irritation » l'informe t-elle en lui souriant. « Tu devrais t'asseoir » ajoute t-elle en lui avançant un siège.

« Prends ton temps puis rejoins-nous là-haut » fait Gibbs en serrant l'épaule de Tony puis en caressant celle d'Abby pour la remercier.

« Je te l'envoie dès que je le juge prêt à affronter les autres. »

« Merci, petite fille de ta gentillesse. »

« Que ne ferais-je pas pour de beaux chevaliers en armure tels que vous ! » réplique la gothique, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres.

.

Gibbs sourit lui aussi et quitte la pièce non sans avoir jeter un regard sur Tony. Abby l'a intercepté et a compris qu'il se faisait vraiment du souci pour l'italien. Mais, perplexe, elle a perçu autre chose qu'elle n'a pu définir et non seulement dans le regard mais aussi dans l'attitude de l'ancien marine. Intriguée, elle examine attentivement l'italien mais ne peut là non plus interpréter quoi que ce soit. Elle serre les dents et soupire de dépit, le mystère reste entier et elle n'aime pas ça, mais pas du tout. Des secrets sont partagés entre les deux hommes et elle n'est pas au courant.

.

Elle retourne donc à ses analyses et soupire de frustration lorsqu'elle constate les résultats. Un bon moment plus tard, elle jette également un œil à Tony qu'elle surprend la regardant, un sourire malicieux dessiné sur les lèvres.

.

« Quoi ? » fait-elle en haussant les sourcils.

« Tu ne sauras pas alors ne te tortures pas les méninges, Gibbs est mystérieux au possible en ce moment » note t-il tout en se levant de son siège. « Je retourne là-haut. »

« Attends, je vérifie » dit-elle en revenant vers lui et en inspectant son visage. « Bien, tu peux y aller, personne ne posera de questions, c'est comme si tu n'avais jamais pleuré. »

« Merci, Abs, j'apprécie » répond Tony en lui faisant la bise. « A plus, mon adorable… »

« C'est ça, quand tu veux » lance t-elle en élevant la voix puisqu'il vient de franchir la porte.

.

Revenu dans l'espace, Tony regagne son bureau sous le regard intrigué de Kate et Tim mais il ne leur prête aucune attention. Gibbs, assis à son propre bureau, lève la tête et lui sourit discrètement.

.

« Bien, quelles sont les découvertes que vous avez faites ? » interroge Gibbs en regardant Kate et McGee.

« Elle est basée à Norfolk, elle est secrétaire médicale à l'infirmerie de la base. Elle partage son appartement avec une autre femme, une civile Emilie Watson depuis cinq mois » indique Kate.

« Ses relevés bancaires ne montrent rien d'anormal, pas de rentrée ou de retrait d'argent suspect » précise McGee qui a pris le relais. « Des dépenses courantes, aucune en particulier si ce n'est un virement mensuel sur un compte épargne mais qui n'est pas à son nom. J'essaie d'en savoir plus sur son bénéficiaire. »

« Deux victimes, toutes deux basées à Norfolk » réfléchit Tony tout haut. « Notre tueur est peut être là-bas. »

« Que faisait notre enseigne à Washington ? » questionne le boss.

« Elle était en vacances descendue au Chanel Inn Hotel chambre 35, patron » lui explique Tony en raccrochant le téléphone. « D'après le gérant, ses affaires sont toujours à l'hôtel où elle avait réservé pour huit jours. La chambre n'a pas été occupée depuis trois jours selon la femme de chambre. »

.

Gibbs contemple la photo de l'enseigne affichée sur l'écran géant comme s'il avait l'espoir de découvrir quelque chose.

.

« Boss, il nous reste à trouver le nom de son petit copain ou fiancé. Pour l'instant, aucune info sur ce mystérieux personnage » précise l'italien.

« Il faut le trouver coûte que coûte » gronde l'ancien marine, irrité.

« Comment ça, un petit ami ? Qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire qu'elle en avait un, Tony ? » interroge l'Agent Todd.

« Elle était enceinte, Kate. Ce n'est pas une seconde Marie, elle ne l'a pas été par l'opération du Saint Esprit. Donc, en toute logique, il y a un homme dans sa vie » spécule son collègue, un brin excédé des constantes mises en doute de sa consœur sur les infos qu'il donne. « On trouvera sûrement ça dans son carnet d'adresses, son répertoire téléphonique ou ses mails si elle possède un ordinateur. Comme le tueur est gaucher, il pourrait bien être un suspect possible s'il était au courant pour la grossesse et qu'il ne souhaitait pas devenir père. »

« Très bien, tu t'occupes de trouver cet homme, Kate » ordonne Gibbs. « Comme l'a dit Tony, il pourrait bien avoir décidé de mettre fin à cette menace de paternité. »

« Je m'y mets tout de suite » capitule la jeune femme en retournant à son poste.

« On descend d'abord voir si nos scientifiques ont trouvé d'autres indices » commande le patron en partant vers l'ascenseur.

.

Toute la troupe le suit dans la cabine où règne un lourd silence durant la descente. Les portes ouvertes, ils sortent et se dirigent vers la morgue. Alors que Gibbs, Kate et Tim entrent hardiment, Tony reste prudemment en retrait vers le fond de la pièce, ce que note aussitôt Jethro qui ne fait cependant aucune remarque.

.

« Ducky, as-tu de nouvelles infos pour nous ? »

« Bien, je te confirme que le tueur était bien gaucher, l'angle de pénétration de l'arme l'a confirmé. Elle a été poignardée de dos comme notre quartier-maître. Elle est sans doute restée deux ou trois jours sans se nourrir, ses tissus étaient déshydratés et son estomac était vide. Quant au fœtus, il en était à huit semaines, elle devait donc certainement être au courant pour sa grossesse bien que je n'aie pas noté de signes évidents correspondant à des nausées matinales. »

« Elle faisait peut être partie de ces femmes qui n'en ont pas » suggère Gibbs.

« Peut être en effet. En tout cas, elle prenait soin de son corps, sa peau est douce. Elle devait jusqu'à récemment encore entretenir sa forme, ses muscles sont là pour le prouver. »

« Donc, elle devait fréquenter la salle de sports de la base ou une salle en dehors » énonce Tony depuis sa place.

« Un autre point à vérifier en effet » approuve Gibbs.

« Pour moi, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire, Jethro. Si j'ai d'autres choses, je t'avertis. »

« Merci, Ducky » conclut Gibbs tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie. « On va chez Abby. »

.

L'équipe repart donc vers le labo où la gothique écoute à plein tube sa musique que Gibbs s'empresse de baisser selon son habitude. Aussitôt, la scientifique se tourne vers les nouveaux arrivants et leur sourit tout en jetant un regard prolongé vers Tony dont elle attrape la main pour une brève étreinte.

.

« Alors, Abby, tes analyses ont avancé ? »

« Bien sûr, Bossman. Je peux te donner quelque chose à te mettre sous la dent maintenant que tu as laissé le temps à mes bébés chéris de faire leur travail. Le sang sur l'arme est bien celui de la victime. Notre enseigne continuait de prendre une pilule contraceptive comme l'ont montré mes analyses. »

« Donc, elle n'était pas au courant pour sa grossesse » en déduit Tony.

« Effectivement, ça arrive qu'une femme enceinte ne sache pas qu'elle est enceinte surtout durant les trois premiers mois. Selon Ducky, le fœtus avait huit semaines, ça reste donc dans les possibilités. Par contre, j'ai beau chercher sur les vêtements de la jeune femme : aucune empreinte, aucun poil ou cheveu ne s'est perdu. Le tueur a pris soin de se protéger afin de ne pas laisser son ADN traîner sur le corps tout comme pour notre quartier-maître conclut la laborantine. Désolée, Gibbs, je ne peux pas t'aider plus. »

« Abby, se pourrait-il que notre assassin ait pris le soin de nettoyer les vêtements ? » questionne Tony.

« De quelle façon ? » demande Abby.

« Bien, tu sais, avec ces espèces de brosse collante pour nettoyer les poils d'animaux qui restent sur les fibres de ton beau costume » explique l'italien.

« Impossible parce que j'aurais détecté les traces de colle même infimes sur le tissu. Aucune chance de passer à côté » ajoute t-elle avant une remarque de la part du leader de l'équipe.

« Ben, dans ce cas, il reste que notre tueur s'est fait une épilation totale parce que ne rien trouver sur deux corps, c'est proprement improbable. »

« Attends, je pensais que nous avions deux tueurs, un droitier et un gaucher » s'exclame la gothique.

« Des indices semblent finalement pencher pour les deux possibilités, Abby. Le papillon donne quoi ? »

« A toi, Tony si tu peux nous éclairer » propose Abby.

« Bon, celui-ci est un Graellsia Isabellae Graells ou Isabellae si je ne me trompe pas » annone l'italien d'un ton assuré. « C'est une femelle parce que l'envergure du mâle est d cm environ. Leur période de vol courre de fin mars à fin juillet. On le trouve essentiellement en Espagne et en France, donc toujours un papillon de collection. A moins que notre tueur ne revienne d'un séjour en Europe, ce qui est toujours possible, sauf que c'est pas vraiment la saison de ces papillons. »

« Toujours un sans faute, Tony, bravo. »

« L'arme a t-elle parlé ? » demande Gibbs.

« Eh bien ! c'est une dague italienne originaire du milieu du 19ème siècle, la garde est en or ajourée renfermant un décor également ajouré. Elle est incrustée de pierres semi-précieuses, topaze, tanzanite et tourmaline, les trois T. La lame à dos est plate puis devient à double tranchant. La longueur de la lame est de 31 cm. Une arme de collection assurément. »

« Merci, Abby. Tu nous préviens… »

« Si j'ai du nouveau, bien sûr, sans problème. »

.

Les agents remontent dans leur espace de travail et tandis que Kate et McGee prennent place sur leur siège, Tony s'assoit sur son bureau, les bras croisés.

.

« Dis, patron, notre tueur doit disposer d'une fortune personnelle » lance t-il soudain à la stupéfaction des autres.

« Pourquoi ? » demande le boss.

« Tous les indices conduisent à cette conclusion » argue l'italien. « Les papillons, les armes sont des objets de collection qui valent cher. Rien que la dague doit être estimée à plusieurs centaines ou milliers de dollars, tout dépend de sa rareté sur le marché des antiquités. Très peu de ses dagues ont atterri sur ce type de marché, en général, elles font partie du patrimoine de riches familles nobles ou de familles bourgeoises aisées. On ne trouve pas ça chez le premier quidam venu ou alors il l'a reçu en héritage ou gagné au jeu. »

« Pas bête comme réflexion, Tony » approuve le leader. « Donc, nous pourrions supposer que notre tueur est riche. On vérifiera ce point lorsqu'on aura un suspect. »

.

Comme dans toute autre enquête, les recherches se poursuivent tous azimuts afin de mettre à jour des secrets bien gardés. Malgré tout, rien ne vient éclairer leur énigme. Une vie tranquille, un fiancé reparti en Irak depuis cinq semaines à qui il a fallu annoncer la mort de la jeune femme et de son bébé, aucun relation conflictuelle au travail ou dans sa vie privée, aucun lien avec Derek Anderson. Deux jours et encore une enquête freinée par manque d'indices.

.

Dépité, Gibbs libère ses agents pour la soirée avant de quitter lui aussi le bureau sur leurs talons.

.

.

.

.

A suivre


	4. Chapitre 4 - Rapprochement furtif

_**Chapitre 3 : Rapprochement furtif**_

.

Cependant, Gibbs n'a pas décidé de leur donner congé sans une arrière pensée. Il veut en profiter pour aller sonder son agent. La tournure que prend leur relation ne lui plait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Il ne reconnaît pas Tony dans l'homme qui est rentré de vacances. Le jour de la grande discussion a sonné.

.

Il est plus taciturne qu'il ne l'a jamais été, si peu bavard que cela en devenait suspect. Jamais Tony n'a fait mystère de ses conquêtes ou manqué de faire baver ses collègues sur ses vacances dans des contrées paradisiaques. Et là rien de rien. Aucun récit grandiloquent de cette semaine passée sous le soleil à narrer ses rencontres avec des filles superbes.

.

Quelque chose minait l'italien, quelque chose de si perturbant qu'il avait totalement fait l'impasse sur son comportement habituel. Le jeune homme joyeux et exubérant a fait place à un homme sombre, renfermé, sensible (pour preuve, son bouleversement à l'annonce de la grossesse de l'enseigne Niemann). Jamais auparavant, un tel détail ne l'aurait autant affecté, il aurait tiqué, peut-être grimacé mais jamais il n'aurait ainsi quitté la salle d'autopsie pour se réfugier seul sur le toit et pleurer sans témoin.

.

Encore heureux que Abby avait réussi à effacer toute trace de cet abandon. Il n'ose imaginé ce que Kate aurait pu en déduire et les remarques qu'elle aurait été capable de lancer à Tony. Finalement, son sermon a produit son petit effet, Kate s'est calmée et modère son attitude vindicative envers l'italien. En espérant que ce soit définitif, il ne voudrait pas avoir à se séparer d'elle mais pour préserver son agent premier, il était capable de mettre sa menace à exécution.

.

Un dernier regard vers les bureaux vides et il prend, lui aussi la direction de l'ascenseur, du parking puis de sa voiture. Mais au lieu de se diriger vers sa maison, il prend au dernier moment la direction de l'appartement de Tony. Il souhaite pouvoir lui réitérer son soutien et vu l'humeur de son agent ces derniers jours, il sait qu'il le trouvera chez lui. Aucune sortie n'aura été prévue, pas dans l'état d'esprit qui est le sien actuellement.

.

Arrivé à quelques mètres de l'appartement, il gare sa voiture sur le premier emplacement libre. Avant de descendre, il vérifie rapidement un détail. Se penchant vers le pare-brise, il constate qu'une lumière brille, signe incontestable que l'habitation est occupée. Moteur coupé, portière fermée, il se dirige d'un pas ferme vers sa destination. Une fois l'entrée franchie, il se dirige vers l'ascenseur et s'élève jusqu'au troisième et dernier étage de la maison. Même si c'est la première fois qu'il pénètre chez son bras droit, Gibbs sait où il va.

.

Sur le palier, il prend la direction de la seule porte et actionne la sonnette. Le son mélodieux du carillon retentit. Quelques secondes puis la porte s'ouvre sur Tony, toujours en costume mais sans veste, signe qu'il est rentré depuis peu.

.

« Patron ! Tu as besoin de moi » demande l'italien étonné de voir son boss sur le pas de sa porte pour la première fois.

« Non, Tony, je désire te parler et j'ai pensé que le faire en dehors du bureau serait mieux et plus tranquille » explique Jethro.

.

Tony hésite, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Un instant, Gibbs réalise qu'il pourrait bien lui fermer la porte au nez mais finalement, il s'écarte et le laisse pénétrer dans l'entrée. L'ancien marine suit l'italien vers la pièce qu'il entrevoit, le salon. Très vaste, bien éclairé par une grande baie vitrée dans la journée, il est à présent dans la pénombre. Tony se dirige vers un mur, appuie sur un bouton et un volet roulant vient aussitôt plonger la pièce dans le noir troué quelques secondes après par la lumière dispensée par un éclairage savamment disposé dans les quatre coins de la pièce.

.

Gibbs découvre alors un agencement agréable. Plus qu'un appartement, le logement de son agent est bien véritablement un immense loft découpé en plusieurs coins. Le salon comprend un canapé d'angle, de cuir blanc semble t-il, flanqué de deux fauteuils qui font pendant à une cheminée, un grand meuble de bois dont les portes sont repliées fait office de meuble hi-fi, télé écran plat, lecteur vidéo, chaîne et un nombre incalculable de DVD y figurent en bonne place. Une étagère complète l'ensemble et supporte un certain nombre de statuettes diverses.

.

A l'opposé, le coin salle à manger, une longue table de bois et six chaises à haut dossier, un vaisselier en occupent l'espace. Face à eux, un comptoir délimite le coin cuisine. Des meubles agencés avec goût, un espace pensé intelligemment pour économiser les pas et le travail du cuisinier.

.

« Je te sers un café » propose Tony en se dirigeant vers cet espace d'un pas ferme mais légèrement traînant.

« Je veux bien » répond Jethro tout en le suivant et en s'appuyant au comptoir.

.

De sa place, il découvre que l'italien s'affaire près d'une de ces machines modernes dont il ne comprend pas le fonctionnement. Il le regarde insérer une petite capsule dans l'emplacement prévu et appuyer sur un bouton, la tasse située sous le bec se remplit au bout d'une minute pendant laquelle l'italien, nonchalamment accoudé au meuble, regarde Gibbs sans dire un seul mot.

.

L'arôme alléchant du café emplit l'espace, chatouille les narines et attise les papilles du senior. La tasse prête, Tony vient la déposer devant l'ancien marine toujours sans un mot. Il contourne le comptoir et prend la direction de la porte entrouverte au fin fond du salon tout en prévenant son patron.

.

« Excuse-moi, je vais prendre une douche rapide et je suis de retour. »

« Pas de problème, prends ton temps, Tony, je ne suis pas pressé » l'avertit Gibbs pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne veut pas déranger plus qu'il n'est nécessaire.

.

Alors que l'italien franchit la porte, Gibbs déambule dans la pièce, il ne pensait pas trouver un décor si chaleureux. Les murs sont de pierre brute et supportent quatre magnifiques et grandes aquarelles représentant chacune un paysage aux quatre saisons. L'artiste (un certain A. D.) a même poussé le détail jusqu'à y inclure un portrait de Tony constate t-il en s'approchant, un Tony plus jeune indiquant que les tableaux ne sont pas récents. Il observe et remarque aussi un Tony plus heureux, souriant. Un contraste étonnant avec celui qu'il côtoie depuis plusieurs jours.

.

Il s'aventure ensuite vers le meuble hi-fi et inspecte rapidement la dévéthèque. Il sourit en voyant la diversité des titres et des réalisateurs et, se penchant, remarque des titres étrangers, en français lui semble t-il. Puis, quelques livres attirent son attention, à son grand étonnement, de la poésie et des auteurs étrangers également : Verlaine, Baudelaire, Rimbaud, Tennyson. Il ne peut en déchiffrer davantage, un bruit lui indique que Tony revient. Il s'éloigne et prend place sur le canapé, histoire de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son agent.

.

Lorsque Tony pénètre dans la salle, pieds nus, il croise le regard de son supérieur et un léger sourire vient effleurer ses lèvres. Pas du tout dupe de l'inspection que son boss a dû faire, il sait que certaines choses ont dû le surprendre.

.

« Surpris par ce que tu as vu, boss ? » lance t-il pour lui faire comprendre qu'il sait que Gibbs a fait un tour d'horizon.

« Euh ! Je ne… » commence Gibbs.

« Ne sois pas gêné, j'en aurais sûrement fait autant à ta place » révèle son agent. « Je suppose que tu as des questions si tu es venu jusqu'ici. »

« A vrai dire, oui, quelques-unes. »

.

Et pourtant, Jethro ne se presse pas de les poser, il regarde Tony. Il s'emplit les yeux de ce qu'il voit, les cheveux encore humides, la tenue décontractée (un polo non boutonné qui laisse voir le haut de son torse), l'air un peu détendu font que l'italien est plus beau que jamais. Et Gibbs de se demander comment il a pu résister toutes ces années au charme de l'homme devant lui, si mâle et si magnifique, en cet instant si inconscient de sa beauté. Même si les traits sont marqués encore par la tristesse du matin et si l'éclat de ses yeux verts est terni, il n'en demeure pas moins qu'il est irrésistible.

.

Le regard insistant de son boss fait sourire intérieurement l'italien. Les quelques gestes furtifs qu'il a eus ces derniers jours laissent supposer à l'ex flic que son patron n'est plus seulement son supérieur ou son ami. Il aspire à tout autre chose et ne sait pas comment aborder la question. Il décide de laisser venir à lui ce handicapé de la parole qu'est son patron. Il ne veut en aucun cas lui faciliter la tache, pour une fois, il devra prendre sur lui pour ouvrir son cœur s'il désire plus que ce qu'il a.

.

Il consent juste à quelques gestes pour lui faire savoir qu'il peut également jouer tout comme lui. Il s'avance et tend la main, il se saisit de la tasse vide que Gibbs tient toujours mais laisse traîner son geste. Ses doigts entourent ceux du senior.

.

« Un autre café, boss » propose t-il, l'air de rien.

« Volontiers, il est très bon » répond Jethro avec un temps de retard, surpris par le geste de Tony.

.

A la réponse faite, l'italien consent à lâcher la main et se dirige vers la cuisine et refait un café tandis qu'il se sert une bouteille d'eau pour lui-même. Une fois servi, il rallie le salon et s'installe confortablement sur le canapé invitant de la main son boss à le rejoindre.

.

« Bel appart » fait Gibbs pour entamer la conversation sur un terrain neutre dans un premier temps.

« Oui » répond laconiquement Tony.

« J'ignorais qu'un agent gagnait suffisamment pour s'offrir un tel endroit » reprend son patron.

« Oh ! Je suis un garçon prévoyant. C'est le résultat d'investissements en bourse, j'ai choisi d'acheter et de rénover à ma guise. J'y ai mis le temps, c'était passablement délabré mais je me sens bien ici. C'est chez moi » fait-il fièrement.

« C'est réussi, j'aime bien ce que tu en as fait, l'espace est bien réparti. Si le reste est aussi bien, tu as fait de cet endroit un nid confortable. »

« Tu veux visiter le reste ? » le tente Tony.

« Je ne veux pas… »

« Te fais pas prier » lance Tony, « je vois bien que tu es en train d'imaginer à quoi ça ressemble. »

.

Il se lève et agrippe la main de Jethro l'obligeant à se lever. Puis tous deux franchissent la porte. Un large couloir sur lequel débouchent plusieurs portes. A gauche, Tony pousse le battant s'en rien dire et invite Gibbs à regarder. Il s'agit de la chambre de son agent. Etonné par l'ordre qui y règne, il voit le grand lit en bois recouvert d'un patchwork aux tons pastels, un placard intégré qui courre sur toute la longueur de la pièce et dont les portes coulissantes sont en bois également, deux tables de chevet de part et d'autre du lit. Dans le coin opposé, un grand bureau supportant un ordinateur puis un meuble en bois dont l'utilité lui échappe.

.

Tous deux ressortent et Gibbs visite successivement deux pièces vides de belle dimension, une pièce qui fait office de… chambre noire apparemment, tout un attirail pour développer des photos y est disposé. La pièce suivante est la salle de bains où il peut voir un double lavabo, une douche et une grande baignoire à même le sol, le tout carrelé dans un ton vert pastel. La dernière porte dissimule les toilettes. Revenu au salon, Gibbs est plutôt impressionné. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que l'italien avait un logement aussi spacieux et bien ordonné.

.

« C'est un peu grand pour une personne seule » remarque Jethro.

« Qui te dit que je vis seul ici ? » glisse l'italien pour éprouver la jalousie de l'homme.

.

Aussitôt, le regard de l'ancien marine s'assombrit en songeant qu'effectivement, Tony pourrait bien avoir un ou une colocataire. Son cœur se serre à cette perspective puis tout aussitôt, l'étau se desserre. La salle de bains lui prouve qu'une seule personne vit dans ces lieux : une seule brosse à dents. Il secoue la tête et reprend place sur le sofa.

.

« Tu as gardé les murs bruts » note Gibbs.

« Oui, j'aime la pierre naturelle et je n'avais pas envie de me lancer dans un ravalement total et dans la peinture ou la tapisserie. Tout compte fait, je trouve que les pièces y gagnent en luminosité. Il reste la terrasse à aménager mais ce sera pour plus tard. »

« Une terrasse ? » interroge le boss. « Mais tu as combien d'espace ? »

« Je suis au dernier étage et en totalité, j'ai une superficie qui avoisine les deux cent mètres carrés » avoue t-il doucement.

« Wouah ! C'est inouï. Tu as su t'en sortir seul et gardé discret cet aspect de ta vie. J'avoue que si je n'avais pas vu par moi-même, je n'aurais pas cru. Tu es vraiment un homme bien étrange et secret, Tony. Compliqué aussi » commente Jethro.

« Pas plus que toi, boss. Je suis sûr que toi aussi, tu gardes des secrets. Tu portes en toi une souffrance que tu ne veux confier à personne. Elle se lit parfois dans tes yeux. Je pourrais même parier et gagner que tu n'as pas divulgué cette douleur à Ducky, ton meilleur ami. Je me trompe ? »

« Tony, un homme n'arrive pas à mon âge sans avoir connu quelques peines. Personne ne traverse la vie sans souffrir, un jour ou l'autre… »

« Donc, j'ai raison. Tu caches un ou des squelettes dans un placard dont tu ne veux pas parler. Cependant, tu es ici pour me faire dévoiler les miens. Tu ne trouves pas ça ironique ? Le grand Leroy Jethro Gibbs a le droit de dissimuler une partie de sa vie mais ses hommes ne doivent pas lui cacher quoi que ce soit » lance rageusement Tony en se levant.

« Tony, je ne… »

« Non, je t'en prie, je savais à quoi m'attendre en te laissant entrer. Je savais que je m'exposais à un interrogatoire en règle de ta part même si, pour l'instant, tu n'as pas encore osé lancer les hostilités. »

« Je ne suis pas venu dans l'intention de te cuisiner, Tony, du moins pas comme tu le supposes. Avant tout, je m'inquiète pour toi. J'ai bien remarqué que ton attitude a changé depuis ton retour, tu sembles à tout instant sur le qui-vive, tu ne cesses de scruter la foule sur les scènes de crime. Ton comportement ce matin chez Ducky prouve que tu ne vas pas bien. Jamais tu n'avais autant réagi à une annonce similaire dans le passé, tu deviens très nerveux dès que tu mets les pieds à l'extérieur. Je veux simplement savoir si tu ne préfèrerais pas prendre un congé supplémentaire » explique Jethro à son agent qu'il voit pâlir brusquement.

« Tu veux m'évincer de mon boulot, patron, c'est ça ? » murmure Tony ébranlé.

« Non, je veux t'épargner si tu ne peux assumer ton travail correctement en ce moment. Il est hors de question que je me passe de tes services, je n'aurais pas la force de me séparer de toi, Tony » énonce Gibbs avec force.

.

Gibbs se lève alors et approche de Tony. Bien en face, les yeux dans les yeux, il pose une main rassurante sur l'épaule et la serre tendrement. Le regard jade de Tony vacille et se voile, il se mord les lèvres et tente de retenir un sanglot. Pourtant, une larme unique glisse le long de sa joue. La détresse de Tony vient percuter le cœur de Gibbs, il se rapproche encore, glisse une main derrière la nuque de l'italien et lui incline la tête sur son épaule. Sa main vient ensuite se perdre dans la masse des cheveux châtains en une caresse apaisante tandis que l'autre parcourt le dos en un mouvement rassurant.

.

Gibbs sent deux bras venir l'enlacer et Tony se serrer contre lui. Il comprend soudain que la détresse de son agent est bien plus profonde qu'il n'y paraît parce qu'en temps normal, jamais Tony ne se serait laisser aller de cette façon. Il lui ressemble trop, la pudeur de ses sentiments est si ancrée en lui que peu de personnes peuvent se vanter d'avoir réussi un jour à l'effleurer. Même Abby, pourtant si fine et perspicace, n'a jamais pu percer la carapace de l'italien. Et là, il dévoile une facette, une fragilité déconcertante par deux fois en une journée. Jethro a de quoi s'inquiéter.

.

Cependant, Tony se reprend assez vite mais tarde quand même à casser leur étreinte. C'est le bruit incongru de son estomac qui lui fait relever la tête et sourire Gibbs.

.

« Je crois que l'heure du repas est là » soupire Tony. « Tu m'accompagnes, boss » demande l'italien en se reprenant.

« Si tu veux. Où veux-tu aller ? » demande t-il décidé à prolonger leur tête-à-tête.

« Dans la cuisine » répond Tony, un sourire en coin relevant sa bouche à la surprise peinte sur le visage de son boss.

« Tu cuisines ? » demande Jethro, curieux et même impressionné.

« Un peu, de temps en temps. Je ne me nourris pas toujours à l'extérieur » indique t-il en ouvrant le réfrigérateur.

.

Il sort un plat, enlève le couvercle et le place au four qu'il allume. Puis, quelques ingrédients sortis du frigo, il commence à préparer une salade composée.

.

« Je peux t'aider ? » propose l'ancien marine.

« Tu peux mettre la table, tout est dans le meuble de la salle. Ouvre les portes et tu trouveras ce qu'il faut » l'invite Tony en continuant sa préparation.

« Ok, je fais ça. »

« Il y a des sets de table dans le second tiroir. »

.

Dix minutes plus tard, il pose sur le comptoir la salade, le pain, le fromage, le plat gratiné que Gibbs vient chercher et pose sur la table.

.

« Ca sent bon, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un gratin, aubergines et viande recouvert de parmesan. C'est simple mais bon, tu verras. »

.

Les deux hommes s'installent et commencent le repas dans un silence confortable. Gibbs regarde Tony manger de bon appétit même si la portion n'est en rien comparable à ce qu'il consomme habituellement. L'air de rien, il remarque également qu'il prend son temps comme s'il savourait chaque bouchée. Salade et gratin appréciés, fromage avalé, Gibbs reconnaît que son estomac s'est régalé, il en félicite son agent qui le remercie d'un sourire crispé qui l'étonne.

.

« Un café pour la digestion ne sera pas de refus, je pense » constate l'italien ensuite tout en débarrassant la table.

« Tout à fait d'accord » répond Gibbs en l'aidant.

.

Une fois la salle et la cuisine rangées et café en main, ils se dirigent vers le salon et le canapé. Alors que le senior prend place, Tony hésite, les mains appuyées sur ses yeux. Il s'assoit sur le bord du sofa, les coudes sur les genoux sous le regard inquiet de Jethro. La tasse vient se poser sur la table et Gibbs se glisse derrière Tony, les jambes écartées, il adosse son agent contre son torse, le redresse et incline sa tête vers lui. Puis, les doigts sur les tempes, il commence un massage circulaire. Au bout de deux minutes, il note le relâchement visible des traits et entend le soupir qui franchit les lèvres de l'italien, signes qui lui indiquent que son initiative est appréciée.

.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il cesse son massage mais garde Tony contre lui, tête contre tête. Il passe une main dans les cheveux de son agent en un mouvement apaisant tandis que la seconde vient se poser sur le ventre de l'italien. Gibbs s'adosse au dossier, Tony dans les bras. Il est heureux de profiter de cet instant pour le serrer à nouveau contre lui. Une bonne demi-heure s'écoule ainsi sans qu'un des deux hommes ne fasse l'effort de briser le silence qui les entoure. Soudain, il entend Tony gémir légèrement. Il relève rapidement la tête et remarque que son agent a les traits crispés et qu'il se mord les lèvres.

.

« Toujours mal à la tête ? » interroge t-il. « Tu devrais prendre une aspirine et aller te coucher. »

« Ca va aller dans un moment » contredit l'italien.

« Allons, Tony, arrête de faire le macho. Nous sommes seuls, baisse ta garde et laisse-moi t'aider » commande d'un ton sans réplique son patron.

.

Puis, il se lève et entraîne Tony vers sa chambre où il le laisse un instant. Un tour dans la salle de bains et l'armoire à pharmacie pour trouver de quoi le soulager, il revient pour constater que Tony est toujours debout, l'air perdu, les deux mains entourant sa tête douloureuse.

.

« Tiens, prends ça » indique Jethro en lui tendant un comprimé et un verre d'eau.

.

Sans un mot, Tony s'exécute, rend le verre et s'assoit sur le lit.

.

« Tu devrais te déshabiller et t'allonger, ça te fera du bien » précise Gibbs.

« Pas la force, pas envie » murmure seulement Tony.

.

Gibbs ne comprend pas s'il fait référence au fait de se dévêtir ou de dormir. Il s'approche alors du lit dont il rabat les couvertures, se tourne vers Tony et le regarde quelques secondes avant de se décider. Il tend les mains et se saisit du polo qu'il tire vers le haut obligeant Tony à lever les bras pour lui ôter. Une seconde d'hésitation puis il fait signe à son agent de s'allonger, empoigne le pantalon de jogging qu'il fait glisser sur les hanches pour s'apercevoir aussitôt que l'italien ne porte aucun sous-vêtement.

.

Déconcerté et troublé par cette divine vision, il finit cependant ce qu'il a commencé non sans penser que son agent était adepte du bronzage intégral, aucune marque blanche disgracieuse ne venait trancher sur sa peau dorée. Puis, Tony glisse les jambes sous les couvertures et Gibbs le recouvre puis prend place auprès de lui.

.

« Je vais rester ici, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu n'hésites pas » glisse t-il tout en se redressant.

.

Il a à peine amorcer son mouvement qu'une main l'empoigne et le ramène sur le lit. Comprenant que Tony souhaite sa présence à ses côtés tout en se refusant à le supplier, il s'allonge sans autre commentaire après avoir enlevé ses chaussures. Le soupir de l'italien lui prouve que son initiative est appréciée. Puis, la main posée sur son poignet se desserre, signe qu'il s'est endormi. Alors, Jethro entrelace ses doigts à ceux de Tony et leurs deux mains posées sur le ventre de l'italien, il s'apprête à veiller sur son sommeil.

.

Au bout d'une heure, l'ancien marine sent la fatigue fondre sur lui. Après avoir baillé à deux reprises, il se lève doucement pour ne pas réveiller Tony, se déshabille rapidement et se glisse aux côtés de lui sous les couvertures. Deux minutes plus tard, il sent Tony venir se blottir inconsciemment contre lui en soupirant. Il sourit, heureux, il passe enfin une nuit câline comme il en a rêvé depuis un moment, dans le lit de son homme, même si elle n'est pas pour l'instant coquine mais juste chaste. Sur cette pensée, il sombre à son tour dans le sommeil.

.

.

_**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveille brusquement un instant désorienté. Il ne reconnaît pas la chambre et pour cause, il n'est pas chez lui. La mémoire revenue, il se tourne et constate qu'il est seul dans le lit, Tony est déjà levé. Un regard sur sa montre, cinq heures trente. Il s'apprête à se lever lorsqu'il voit son agent pénétrer à nouveau dans la pièce et, à son grand plaisir, il peut à loisir contempler à nouveau sa parfaite plastique puisque l'homme est nu. Les yeux mi-clos, il ne se prive pas du spectacle avant que Tony ne vienne le rejoindre sous les couvertures. Et comme la veille, il vient se blottir contre lui, une main posée sur le ventre de son patron.

.

« Un peu tôt pour se lever » indique t-il en soupirant, son souffle dans le cou de Jethro.

« Si tu le dis, Tony » approuve t-il cependant sans le montrer.

.

Quelques secondes passent puis Tony vient poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son boss. Alors, Jethro n'y tient plus, il dévisage l'italien, ce dernier sourit, les yeux fermés, les traits détendus. Le voir ainsi réchauffe le cœur du senior et il tend une main pour caresser les doux cheveux châtains. Puis, finalement, n'y tenant plus, il se penche et pose les lèvres sur celles de l'italien sans forcer le passage. Il attend quelques secondes et à sa grande joie, Tony lui cède et ouvre la bouche accueillant la langue fureteuse de son boss. Encouragé par ce premier pas, Jethro teste son avantage en laissant sa main découvrir le corps chaud blotti contre lui.

.

Il laisse ses doigts jouer avec la toison brune, puis avec les tétons avant d'oser aller plus bas tandis que le baiser s'intensifie. Pourtant, son geste n'est pas terminé qu'une main vient le stopper avant son but et que Tony cesse le baiser. Surpris, Jethro fronce les sourcils et regarde l'italien qui détourne les yeux et bascule sur le dos. Gibbs se redresse sur un coude et fixe son agent dont le visage a pris une jolie couleur brique. Sentant que celui-ci doit plutôt être gêné, il décide de dissiper le malaise.

.

« Tony, aurais-je mal interprété ton attitude ? » s'enquit-il tout en tournant le visage de Tony vers lui d'une main douce.

« Je… Non, je suis… argh, je ne sais pas…. Je ne suis pas… » bredouille Tony incapable de s'exprimer clairement.

« Que dois-je déduire de tout ça ? Que tu ne veux pas aller plus loin, je l'ai compris ? Que tu ne veux pas d'une relation entre nous, je ne le sais pas. Que tes sentiments ne répondent pas aux miens, idem. J'ai besoin de savoir où nous allons si nous allons quelque part, Tony. »

« Je ne suis pas… j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir, ça va trop vite. Je n'ai jamais pensé que nous deux… Bon sang, Gibbs, je suis…. »

« Un homme à femmes qui découvre une autre facette de sa personnalité, je comprends que ça puisse te perturber. Je vais te laisser le temps d'assimiler ces révélations. Je vais te laisser digérer tout ça. Mais il y a une chose que je veux que tu comprennes bien, il n'est pas question que tu sois gêné par mes sentiments à ton égard et je ne veux pas que tu envisages de partir et de quitter le NCIS. En aucun cas, je ne te laisserais faire cette bêtise, c'est compris » scande Gibbs tout en suivant d'un doigt la ligne de la mâchoire de Tony.

« J'ai compris, boss » souffle l'italien troublé par la douce caresse.

« Je vais y aller, je te laisse te préparer. On se revoit au boulot et pas en retard » le prévient son patron.

.

Puis, sans avertir, il approche son visage de celui de Tony, dépose un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres et se redresse. Mais il n'a pas fini son mouvement que la main de son agent sur sa nuque lui incline la tête et que Tony s'empare de la bouche de Jethro pour un baiser moins chaste. Puis, libéré de l'étreinte du jeune homme, Gibbs quitte à regret le lit douillet et le corps chaud pour s'engouffrer dans la salle de bains alors que Tony pousse un gros soupir, se lève, s'enroule dans un peignoir et va préparer du café.

.

Ses pensées s'enchaînent à vitesse folle dans sa tête, elles tourbillonnent si vite qu'il sent une migraine poindre. Tout va trop vite et surtout, le moment était mal choisi pour faire une telle découverte. Trop de danger en ce moment. Il coupe court à toute autre pensée lorsque Gibbs vient le rejoindre, il lui tend une tasse et lui sourit bravement.

.

« Soigne ta migraine et on se retrouve tout à l'heure » lui murmure Jethro à l'oreille tout en déposant sa tasse dans l'évier.

.

Un regard puis il plonge vers les lèvres de Tony pour un baiser rapide avant de quitter l'appartement laissant son agent le cœur en déroute, l'esprit confus et les sens en émoi.

.

.

.

.

A suivre


	5. Chapitre 5 - Lt de V Nathan Thorn

_**Chapitre 4 : Lieutenant de vaisseau Nathan Thorn**_

.

Quelques heures plus tard, tous se retrouvent au bureau, un peu ensommeillés pour certains, la nuit a été courte. Celle de leur chef semble avoir été la plus brève, il arrive avec son éternel gobelet de café en main. Tony note aussi qu'il a dû repasser chez lui pour se changer.

.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Gibbs marque un arrêt et scrute l'italien sous le regard perplexe de Kate et étonné de Tim. Un échange intense qui leur prend quelques longues secondes pour se dire tant de choses sans un mot, le regard bienveillant de l'aîné au cadet et celui soulagé du junior vers le senior. Un sourire qui fleurit sur la bouche de Tony et Gibbs esquisse, lui aussi, un sourire en coin en réponse.

.

Puis, redevenu sérieux et l'air plutôt revêche, signe qu'il n'est pas du tout content de la tournure prise par les évènements ou perturbé par quelque chose d'autre, Gibbs reprend son rôle d'enquêteur. La routine professionnelle reprend ses droits sur les sentiments personnels.

.

Les recherches sur les deux précédents meurtres sont au point mort. L'équipe piétine et Gibbs commence sérieusement à s'énerver. Ses agents font le maximum mais les indices laissés par le ou les tueurs sont minces, les modes opératoires sont semblables mais pas identiques. Bref, tout le monde s'enlise.

.

Gibbs a horreur de se retrouver le bec dans l'eau de cette manière. Il est temps de houspiller ses troupes et de revoir tout ce qui compose les deux dossiers. Il pose les deux mains sur son bureau dans l'intention de se lever lorsque son téléphone sonne. Avec appréhension, il soulève le combiné qu'il porte à son oreille.

.

La conversation est brève mais au ton du patron, l'équipe comprend aussitôt qu'un nouveau corps vient d'être découvert, ce qu'il confirme après avoir raccroché.

.

« Un nouveau corps au Lincoln Memorial cette fois. On y va » crache t-il en prenant le chemin de l'ascenseur.

.

Il attend ses hommes puis laisse les portes se refermer avant d'actionner le bouton.

.

« Donc, c'est bien un tueur en série » énonce Tony doucement.

« Nous verrons une fois sur place, Tony. Mais les coïncidences commencent à être troublantes en effet » lâche Gibbs en se passant la main sur le visage.

« Un meurtre tous les deux jours. Quand va t-il s'arrêter ? » questionne McGee.

« Comme tout tueur en série lorsqu'il aura atteint son but » propose l'italien. « Manifestement, il suit un schéma bien particulier puisqu'il dépose ses victimes dans des lieux bien précis. Il a de la méthode, de la logique. Je parie que notre mort aura le grade supérieur à notre précédente victime. »

.

Sans un mot de plus, nos quatre agents prennent place dans la voiture où, à nouveau, Gibbs laisse le volant à Tony. Kate et Tim sont surpris mais ne disent rien. Gibbs, lui, a décidé d'adopter cette méthode afin de ménager un peu son agent. Concentré sur la conduite, il pense moins à ce qui le mine.

.

Suivi par le fourgon amenant le légiste et son assistant, c'est désormais un convoi familier qui prend la route pour la nouvelle scène de crime. Arrivés à destination et lorsque chaque membre a franchi le cordon de sécurité, la routine s'installe automatiquement. Chacun reprend la tâche qu'il a effectuée pour les précédents meurtres.

.

« Ducky… » dit simplement Gibbs.

« La victime est un homme d'une trentaine d'années semble t-il. »

« Ducky, tu m'indiques tes premières observations, s'il te plait » réclame Gibbs d'un ton irrité.

« Eh bien ! Celui-ci n'a pas été égorgé mais on dirait plutôt qu'un objet lui a perforé le cœur, une arme blanche » répond le légiste après avoir soulevé la veste et la chemise du mort.

« Gibbs, il est de quel grade ? » demande Kate en s'approchant.

« Lieutenant de vaisseau, Kate. Et comme l'a supposé Tony, c'est le grade supérieur à celui de notre seconde victime. »

« Il y a combien de grades dans la marine ? » interroge Tony qui est venu rejoindre ses deux collègues.

« Quelques-uns encore » énonce sombrement le patron. « J'espère qu'on aura ce pourri avant qu'il ne tue un amiral quatre étoiles. Cà risque de faire mauvais effet sinon. »

« Un homme, une femme, de nouveau un homme. La quatrième sera une femme à tous les coups » murmure Tony.

« J'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autre » gronde le boss. « Il faut que nous trouvions le point commun. Cherchez l'arme et le papillon pour confirmer les hypothèses de Tony. »

.

Les trois agents ratissent les alentours de la scène de crime et, tout comme précédemment, Gibbs voit Tony scruter discrètement la foule amassée derrière le cordon de sécurité. Puis, chacun d'eux revient avec un indice.

.

« J'ai trouvé le portefeuille, Patron. Lieutenant de vaisseau Nathan Thorn, 27 ans. »

« Moi, j'ai l'arme » indique Kate en brandissant le sachet d'indices.

« Il a définitivement des pratiques curieuses, c'est un kriss » dit Tony en indiquant brièvement le sachet que tient Kate. « Moi, j'ai trouvé le papillon » rajoute t-il en se rapprochant d'eux.

« Et c'est lequel, cette fois-ci ? » interroge Kate sans acrimonie.

« Un Nacré boréal. On dirait que celui-ci est un mâle. C'est curieux, notre tueur respecte donc le sexe de la victime et celui de sa signature en l'occurrence celle du papillon. »

« Il va vraiment falloir que tu me dises comment tu sais tout çà sur ces bestioles, Tony » maugrée Kate dépassée par les connaissances de son ami.

« Tu serais gentille de mettre ta curiosité de côté, ma chère Kate » lui répond l'italien évasivement.

« Et pour l'arme, comment la connais-tu ? » questionne vivement Gibbs, histoire de détourner Kate de Tony.

« Le cinéma, patron » réplique Tony avec toute la conviction dont il est capable.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter » murmure doucement le chef en souriant.

.

Pourtant, un doute subsiste dans l'esprit de Gibbs. Son agent n'a pas osé affronter son regard en lui répondant. Un signe qui pourrait bien signifier que Tony n'a pas été franc et que sa culture cinématographique n'est pas la véritable source de ses connaissances, aussi bien pour les armes que pour les papillons. Encore un mystère qu'il aimerait bien éclaircir. Décidément, plus il croit connaître Tony et plus les événements lui prouvent le contraire.

.

_« Comment peut-on aimer ainsi quelqu'un et en savoir aussi peu sur lui ? » _

.

Cette question, il ne cesse de se la poser à propos de son agent, de son ami et de son am… Il secoue la tête avant de divaguer sur ses espoirs.

.

Le corps emporté par Ducky et Palmer, ils passent encore au peigne fin la scène de crime. Et Gibbs voit Tony se baisser et ramasser, en dehors du périmètre qu'il a délimité, quelque chose qui ressemble à un papier cartonné qu'il tourne et retourne entre ses doigts puis finalement laisse tomber dans une poubelle. Il suppose que l'objet n'est rien d'important. McGee, qui s'approche de lui, l'oblige à détourner ses yeux de son agent. Aussitôt, Tony vérifie qu'aucun de ses collègues ne l'observe, il reprend ce qu'il vient de jeter et l'enfouit aussitôt dans la poche de sa veste. Il revient tranquillement vers eux et tous quatre rejoignent la voiture.

.

Au moment d'ouvrir la portière côté passager, Gibbs double Tony, lui fourre les clés dans la main et prend place sur le siège avant lui laissant le volant. Surpris, l'italien fixe les clés et regarde son patron d'un air intrigué. Pourquoi lui laisse t-il le volant depuis quelques jours alors qu'il n'aime pas la conduite prudente de ses agents ? Il hausse les épaules, prend place dans le véhicule et ramène toute l'équipe à bon port à une vitesse à peine inférieure à celle que Gibbs aurait pratiqué.

.

Puis chacun se disperse pour accomplir sa tâche. Durant plusieurs heures, Tony, Kate et Tim se chargent de trouver tout ce qu'ils peuvent sur le lieutenant tandis que Gibbs est monté au MTAC pour une conférence avec le directeur. C'est Tony qui se charge de faire un rapide exposé de la biographie du jeune homme lorsque Gibbs lui prête attention en revenant dans leur espace, un café à la main.

.

« Gibbs, le lieutenant Thorn était basé à Norfolk depuis deux ans. Il était affecté à l'armurerie. Agé de 27 ans, il était célibataire mais fréquentait une jeune femme depuis plusieurs semaines. Kate s'est chargée de l'appeler, elle n'habite pas ici et n'était pas sur la côte Est ces deux dernières semaines mais à San Francisco pour un séminaire professionnel. Alibi vérifié et confirmé par son employeur et l'hôtel. Tim s'est concentré sur les appels téléphoniques, rien d'anormal de même que pour son compte bancaire. D'après son supérieur que j'ai joint, c'était un garçon sans histoire, toujours à l'heure, jamais absent sans raison. Aucun litige avec des collègues de travail. »

« Alors pourquoi un marine aussi irréprochable que les autres a-t-il été tué ? Je veux des réponses, bon sang. Je veux que cette hécatombe cesse immédiatement » rugit Jethro très énervé.

« Boss, nos trois victimes viennent de Norfolk, ce serait peut être le point commun qu'on cherche désespérément » avance l'italien pour tenter de calmer la colère de leur leader.

« On approfondira ce point en revenant de voir Ducky et Abby » affirme l'ancien marine.

.

A la morgue, Ducky a déjà entrepris l'autopsie du lieutenant et est donc en mesure d'apporter quelques précisions.

.

« Notre jeune victime, ici présente, a été poignardée par une arme blanche, comme pour les autres » explique le légiste. « La forme curieuse de la blessure correspond à celle de l'arme retrouvée sur les lieux du crime. Le tueur est un droitier plus grand que la victime. Comme pour les deux précédents, pas de cheveu ou de poils. Il a également été affamé avant sa mort, durant deux ou trois jours, l'estomac est vide. »

« Rien d'autre d'inhabituel ? » soupire Gibbs d'un air accablé.

« Rien du tout » confirme le médecin. « Je te fais parvenir mon rapport dès la fin de mon autopsie. »

« Merci, Ducky. »

.

Comme un rituel désormais bien rodé, l'équipe prend la direction du labo d'Abby. La scientifique est affairée, elle inspecte les vêtements de la victime avec une lumière spéciale.

.

« Ah ! Bossman » apostrophe t-elle Gibbs dès son arrivée. « Alors, le sang sur le couteau est bien celui de la victime. Je viens de terminer de vérifier les fringues, rien dessus comme pour les autres. Je n'ai pas trouvé de terre ou de feuilles sur les chaussures, rien de rien. »

« A croire qu'il leur fait une toilette avant de les déposer sur le lieu où on les découvre » énonce doucement Tony tout en jouant avec la paire de chaussures.

« Tu pourrais bien avoir raison, tu sais, Tony » approuve la laborantine. « Des semelles de chaussures aussi nickel, c'est possible uniquement si tu les laves. »

.

Alors que les autres se sont déjà détournés, Tony fronce les sourcils et se penche vers les souliers, il inspecte les lacets puis appelle la scientifique.

.

« Abby, est-ce que notre quartier-maître avait des chaussures à lacets ? »

.

Intrigués par la question, tous pivotent vers l'italien qui a saisi une chaussure et étudie le lacet.

.

« En effet mais pas notre enseigne, elle portait des escarpins à petit talon. Pourquoi ? Qu'as-tu trouvé ? »

« Regarde bien ces lacets, on dirait qu'ils ont été noués par quelqu'un d'autre que leur propriétaire, le sens et la forme du nœud ne correspondent pas à ceux que tu peux faire lorsque tu noues toi-même tes chaussures » indique le jeune agent.

« Abby ?" intervient Gibbs.

« Un instant, je vérifie avec la paire du quartier-maître. »

.

Elle sort puis revient avec la paire en question. Elle place les souliers côte à côte et étudie attentivement les nœuds puis saisit une chaussure de chaque paire et dénoue les lacets, tourne la chaussure et le renoue comme le ferait celui qui les porte. Elle étudie à nouveau le nœud et relève la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

.

« Je vais vraiment finir par t'engager, Tony. Ton hypothèse est justifiée, les lacets des deux paires de chaussures n'ont pas été noués par leurs propriétaires respectifs mais par quelqu'un qui l'a fait, l'entrelacement le montre bien. C'est comme une mère qui noue les lacets de chaussures de son enfant, elle le fait en étant placé face à lui… »

« Nous avons compris, Abby » la coupe Gibbs. « En conclusion, on leur a enlevé leurs chaussures pour les nettoyer puis on leur a remis… »

« C'est bien ça. Nous avons vraiment à faire à un type qui s'y connaît en méthode d'investigation criminelle, Gibbs. Il veille à ne laisser aucun indice si minime soit-il. Je ne serais pas étonnée de savoir qu'il porte une combinaison pour accomplir sa sale besogne. »

« Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi prendre le risque de remettre des chaussures avec des lacets noués dans le mauvais sens ? » demande Kate, un peu perdue.

« Pour nous faire savoir qu'il connaît nos méthodes, il envoie un message à son destinataire » indique Tony doucement.

« L'arme du crime donne quelque chose ? »

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est, Gibbs ? »

« Tony nous a donné son nom mais je l'ai oublié. »

« C'est un kriss ou keris, ça vient du javanais et du malais. C'est une arme blanche de cérémonie dont la lame fait 40 cm et caractéristique de l'Indonésie et de la Malaisie. On le trouve aussi dans le sud des Philippines. C'est un poignard mythique malais, dont la lame à double tranchant est flamboyante ou droite et qui se porte dans le dos. »

« Abby, j'ai pas demandé un cours sur les armes » proteste Gibbs.

« Oh ! Désolée si mes informations ne t'intéressent pas mais c'est parfois utile de les connaître. »

« Ca indique que notre tueur pourrait être un collectionneur, un globe trotteur, un touriste » propose Kate en souriant à Abby pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle apprécie ses renseignements.

« C'est pas faux » approuve finalement leur chef. « Pour le papillon, c'est… »

« J'ai pas encore eu le temps de voir ça mais Tony peut certainement te renseigner là-dessus » réplique la gothique.

.

Dans un bel ensemble, le groupe se tourne vers l'italien. Ce dernier est appuyé contre l'un des bureaux d'Abby et semble perdu dans ses pensées, la tête penchée vers le sol. Afin d'attirer son attention, Abby lui pose une main sur le bras qui le fait sursauter.

.

« Oui, quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demande t-il.

« Ca va, Tony ? » l'interroge son amie en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bien sûr. Tu voulais quoi, au fait ? » questionne t-il pour détourner la conversation.

« Gibbs veut savoir ce que tu sais sur le papillon. »

« Ah oui ! Comme je l'ai dit, c'est un Nacré boréal ou Clossiana frigga, un lépidoptère appartenant à la famille des Nymphalidae, comme les autres. On le trouve principalement en Scandinavie, en Asie septentrionale et en Amérique du Nord. Le mâle mesure entre 2 cm et 2,5 cm et il vole en juillet. Son habitat naturel est la lande et les marécages. »

« Bien, merci, Tony. Rien d'autre, ma grande ? »

« Non, Boss, rien de rien. »

« D'accord, on regagne les bureaux. On va faire le point sur ses trois affaires. Merci, Abby. »

« De rien, Boss. A plus, vous autres. »

« A plus, Abs » répond Tony en l'embrassant sur la joue.

.

Les quatre agents reprennent place dans leur espace, sitôt revenus à l'étage. Et le ballet des questions sans réponses repart de plus belle. Cette troisième victime vient ajouter plus de questions et épaissir le mystère. Gibbs décide donc de laisser Kate et Tim poursuivre les recherches pour trouver d'éventuels liens entre les victimes.

.

« Tony avec moi, on va à Norfolk. Nous allons interroger les supérieurs de nos marines et visiter leurs appartements. Peut être que nous découvrirons quelque chose susceptible de nous faire avancer. On piétine et je n'aime pas çà mais alors pas du tout » indique Gibbs en colère.

« Patron, on fait le maximum. Le manque d'indices montre que notre tueur est méticuleux » plaide Tony.

« Je le sais, Tony » dit Gibbs en s'adoucissant. « Mais çà me rend malade de tourner en rond, de ne rien découvrir sur ce fou. Kate, McGee, vous continuez les recherches d'ici et voyez avec Abby s'il y a du nouveau. Nous serons de retour demain en fin de journée si tout va bien. »

.

Les deux hommes quittent le bâtiment pour le parking. Parvenus à sa voiture, Tony ouvre le coffre et s'empare du sac de voyage qui s'y trouve en permanence, le sort et referme son véhicule. Il va rejoindre son patron qui, voyant le sac, hausse les sourcils.

.

« Y a pas que les marines qui peuvent être prévoyants, boss. »

« Je vois çà, Tony. Je ne pensais pas en effet que tu pouvais être aussi avisé. »

« Faut dire qu'avec toi, mieux vaut être prêt à toute éventualité. Alors, j'ai décidé de toujours avoir un sac prêt pour le cas où ! »

« Bonne initiative, digne d'un bon marine. Je suis fier de toi, Tony. »

.

Tout en le félicitant, il pose une main sur l'épaule de son agent et la laisse jusqu'au moment où ils arrivent tous deux à la voiture de Gibbs. Ce dernier ouvre le coffre pour que Tony y dépose son bagage puis il prend place au volant attendant que son agent ait fait de même avant de démarrer le véhicule. Il sort tranquillement du parking et s'insère dans la circulation déjà dense de la capitale.

.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé. Tu voulais prendre le volant, par hasard » demande le boss.

« Non, j'ai pas envie de conduire si longtemps, patron. »

.

Alors Gibbs jette un œil rapide sur son second mais ne relève pas sa remarque. Il ajuste sa conduite à la circulation et respecte le silence que Tony a décidé de laisser planer dans l'habitacle.

.

.

.

.

A suivre


End file.
